


Bound

by Juniper11



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Dysfunctional Family, Everyone is Upset, F/M, Falling In Love, Humor, Meet the Family, Short Chapters, Unrequited Love, except itachi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 24,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juniper11/pseuds/Juniper11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hokage decides it's time to take the future of the village into her own hands and not everyone is happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm sorry, but what?

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters will be short.

"I'm sorry, but what?"

It was a question that was on all their minds but Sakura was the one to ask it first. She wasn't sure if it was because she was the one that was in shock the least or if she was just the most vocal—wait, it couldn't be that.   Naruto was always the most vocal so that just meant she didn't know what was going on in the brain of her mentor.

Tsunade's golden eyes narrowed on her apprentice and Sakura almost shivered in response. She wouldn't have asked if she hadn't been truly perplexed. "The Council has decided that too many ninja in this village are single. Clans are dying out and the use of birth control and other contraceptives have been adopted a little too religiously. So a technique called hand fasting has been proposed."

"What's that Granny?" Tsunade's eyes flashed in warning at the hyperactive ninja because of the use of the "unwarranted" nickname but the look was ignored as it often was until she decided to send him through a window or wall or whatever was handy at the time.

"It's a trial marriage, idiot, for a year. If at the end of the year if the two want to end the marriage because of incompatibly reasons then they can—unless a child is conceived. Then you're stuck with each other forever."

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with us?" Naruto said, scratching his head puzzled.

"The entire village has always had its eyes on your team. If you fall in line the others will follow suit." Tsunade explained.

"We're guinea pigs." Sakura whispered horrified. Tsunade paused for a brief second before replying with a grave, "Yes."

"You can't do this Granny!"

"Actually, I can. If it means keeping Clans from dying out, keeping bloodlines from being lost." At the enraged look that flickered across more than one face Tsunade held up her hand in a placating gesture. "It's only for a year and it's only to encourage some of the others to actually marry."

"So it's like a mission." Sakura stated starting to calm down a little bit.

"No, Sakura it's not. I want the three of you to actually try to make this work. It may be difficult but from what I hear that's marriage but in the long run it could work and you could be happy." Sakura shook her head slowly in disbelief.

"Who would you have us hand fast with?" Sasuke, who was surprisingly the calmest of them all asked. Sakura wished he hadn't asked the question. She didn't want to know…unless she somehow ended up with…him. But she had a feeling that wouldn't be the case and if it wasn't….

She was already feeling her heart shatter into a million pieces.

"Naruto you will be paired with Yamanaka Ino." Sakura's jaw dropped open. That was the last person she ever expected to hear. It would be more logical to put Hinata with Naruto. The Hyuuga already had an undying affection for the Kyuubi container and she was the perfect balance for Naruto.

"Tsunade-sama, wouldn't Hyuuga Hinata be a better fit for Naruto?" Naruto glanced at Sakura with a frown and Sakura knew he was puzzled as to why she would actually offer a suggestion for the madness but truly if they were going to be stuck in this she wanted at least one of them to find some sort of happiness and she truly believed that Naruto could be happy with Hinata.

"It was considered, Sakura, however it was decided that it would be best if Naruto was matched with the Yamanaka Clan."

"Ino won't be happy about this." Sakura said biting her bottom lip.

"You're right. She wasn't happy when she was informed. However, she's a big girl and she can take care of herself. Now, Sasuke, you will be paired with Tenten."

Sasuke blinked slowly. "Who is that?"

Sakura stared at Tsunade in shock. Even though a part of her knew that she wouldn't be the one chosen to be with Sasuke it still hurt. A million tiny little knives forced their way to her heart but Sakura resolved she wouldn't cry. It would be foolish to cry over a man who belonged to another woman.

"She's on the team with Hyuuga Neji." Tsunade explained with patience that no one knew she had. Recognition shone in Sasuke's eyes before he frowned. "My family won't accept a kunoichi who shows no capability of greatness."

"Your family will accept who I tell them to. I am the Hokage of this village—not the Uchiha Clan. We wouldn't be in this situation if the Clans hadn't stopped feeling the need to produce children shortly after your generation. As it stands you, Uchiha Sasuke, are the youngest member of your clan which is unacceptable." When Tsunade was certain that no more words would issue forth from Sasuke's mouth she turned to Sakura.

"Sakura you will be paired with Kakashi." There was a pause before three voices yelled simultaneously, "Kakashi!"


	2. The Reasons Why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Copy Ninja certainly had a way of putting someone between a rock and a hard place.

The Hokage stubbornly refused to say anything else after their outburst, but to be honest after all the yelling Naruto and Sasuke-mainly Naruto ( Sakura was innocent of all charges)-did she couldn't say that she blamed her. The way they carried on it was like the end of the world and that wasn't true at all.

It was only the end of _her_ world.

Sakura didn't know if the Hokage knew that she still carried feelings for Sasuke. She liked to think she kept such things pretty well hidden nowadays. However, she hoped that if she had known then she wouldn't have placed her in this situation.

It all ended when Tsunade roared at them to get the hell out of her office. It was second nature to obey but Sakura made herself stop, stay, and wait. Sasuke raised a brow at her when she didn't follow but rather she turned her head because she couldn't look at him. It hurt too badly. The door closed behind her two friends and Sakura squared her shoulders and prepared to voice the question that had been choking her to hold in.

"Why wasn't I placed with Sasuke?"

Tsunade was quiet as she studied the young girl that looked at her with pain glazed eyes. She didn't realized what a loaded question she had asked and Tsunade knew that she wasn't ready for the answer.  How do you say that your former sensei threatened to go missing-nin on Konoha if he was placed with anyone but Sakura?  Or how do you say that Sasuke's clan would raise hell at pairing their son with her for something as trivial as the color of your hair and eyes?

You didn't say it. Instead you opted for an answer that would pacify.

"Sakura, for this project, you're better suited for Kakashi."

"I love Sasuke."

Tsunade looked at Sakura steadily and asked a question that she already knew the answer to, a question that it was time for Sakura to face.

"I know you do. But does he love you as well?" Sakura bit her bottom lip and turned her head way from Tsunade's probing look. "Does he?"

"No," Sakura answered after some time. "But he could if I'm given the chance."

"Sakura you've had plenty of time but you didn't take it."

"Because I didn't want him to think I was fawning all over him! I needed him to see that I'm strong; I'm independent and that he could love a woman like me!"

Tsunade sighed softly before saying, "I'm sorry Sakura."

Sakura dashed her hands across the tears that streamed down her face. "What if he falls in love with her? What if things work out between them? What do I do then?"

"Sakura stop this." She was falling apart and if she kept going this route the little dignity she had left would be scattered to the winds. The question was whether or not she truly cared.

"Kakashi is a fine man and he, more than any other in this village, is worthy of you. Don't shame him or yourself more than you already have."

Sakura stood up straight at the bite in her mentor's words. She swallowed her tears and locked her pain in a dark place in her heart.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade."

"The ceremony will be performed three weeks from now. Please inform Naruto and Sasuke."

"Yes, Lady Tsunade."

Tsunade dismissed her soon after that and somehow Sakura managed to walk out of the tower the picture of serenity. She'll always wonder how, though.


	3. A Bit of Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sasuke offers Sakura advice on her impending nuptials.

It wasn't hard to find Naruto. He had just sat down in Ichiraku and placed an order. Naruto took one look at her face, gave her an easy going grin, and beckoned her over.

She slid quickly into the chair next to him and he was thereafter quick with the reassurances that only left a bitter taste in her mouth.

"It'll be alright Sakura. It's not a _real_ marriage."

Sakura opened her mouth to correct him but thought better of it. Maybe Naruto had his own coping mechanism. Who was she to break it?

"Yeah, I know."

"And you don't have to worry about him actually liking Tenten in the end because, the bastard never likes _anyone._ "

Sakura laughed because while the statement was a bit mean it was still true. She leaned over and lightly bumped her shoulder against Naruto's whose smile only grew larger. She hated that she was going to have to dim his smile a bit. "Lady Tsunade wanted me to tell you that the ceremony is in three weeks." Naruto simply nodded his head since his food was placed before him and he was busy stuffing his face. Sakura sat with him for a while before feeling awkward about not ordering anything. She told Naruto she was leaving and raised a single hand in farewell.

Sakura then stood and mentally prepared herself to face Sasuke.

* * *

 

He had already made it to the compound by the time she headed in his direction. That was a hassle, since getting into the Uchiha compound with no express purpose _quickly_ was not really feasible since the Uchiha were a paranoid lot. Of course this caused Sakura to briefly wonder how it was that she had fallen in love with one of them.

It was twenty minutes before she was able to convince the Uchiha guard that she was really a Leaf nin. It was another thirty before she was able to convince him she had business with Sasuke. She briefly wondered why she just hadn't bypassed the guard in the first place.

And then she realized that she really didn't want to face Sasuke because she was sort of afraid that she'd fall apart. Sakura shook her head as she thought of Tsunade's words. No. She wouldn't do that. It was just that she knew that seeing him right now would hurt more than a little.

Before she knew it she was standing in front of Sasuke who was looking at her expectantly. She suspected he sensed her presence and that was why he was outside to meet her. She couldn't recall ever being invited inside Sasuke's home and it hurt because she knew Naruto had. She wasn't exactly sure what this meant. Maybe Sasuke didn't trust her or maybe he just wasn't allowed to bring girls home if he wasn't marrying them. It could mean any number of things that she never had the courage to ask. When Sakura really thought about it she realized that in some ways she really sucked.

"Tsunade wanted me to tell you that the ceremony is in three weeks."

Sasuke slightly inclined his head and Sakura sighed. She wanted to leave but something held her still. It was probably her imagination telling her that Sasuke wanted her to stay but when he arched a brow said imagination died a cruel death. The medic scrambled for words but found that she could say nothing to cover her actions. Internally she groaned but outwardly she gave Sasuke a smile that was decidedly false. She wondered if he saw through it but decided that he didn't. It wasn't like Sasuke to notice little details about her—or maybe she was just too depressed to think of Sasuke in a good light because that would only make her feel worse than what she already did.

"So I guess I'll be leaving."

"Aa." Sakura recognized the sign of dismissal and turned to go when Sasuke's voice stopped her. "Sakura." Sakura looked over her shoulder curiously and a bit anxiously. He didn't speak immediately as if weighing his words. When he finally did speak his words warmed her heart although she was sure that wasn't his intention. Sasuke wasn't the type of man to deliberately set out to bestow warm fuzzy feelings.

"He's an old pervert. Be careful."


	4. The Clan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke's not the only Uchiha getting hitched.

Naruto swallowed harshly realizing that he should have gone into hiding once the Hokage had given him the news. However, the strain of the situation had gotten to him and he had a severe need for comfort. So that was why Ino found him at Ichiraku's.

Her hands were on her hips and she tapped her foot expectantly. Her eyes flashed with malice since Naruto didn't notice her at first. He was lost in the bliss that was ramen, however when her finger flicked his temple he couldn't help but see her. He yelped slightly and turned to see the woman who would soon be his pseudo-wife.

"What are you doing here?" Ino asked and Naruto wondered whether or not it was some sort of trick question since he was obviously…eating. He didn't reply since that was always the safest course when Sakura asked a question that he didn't know the answer to, but apparently Ino was a different breed of female because she asked the question again. Naruto raised his hand to scratch the back of his head and decided to go ahead and reply.

"Eating?"

Ino narrowed her eyes and for a moment or two she looked a bit deranged. It scared Naruto a bit and he wondered if Ino had the capability of being scarier than Sakura. If so…he was in for a long year.

"Have you spoken to the Hokage yet?"

"Yeah, Granny told me what was going on this morning."

"And you were planning to come make arrangements when?"

"Arrangements? Arrangements for what? It's not a real marriage. So what's the big deal?"

When Ino's blue eyes turned black he realized that maybe, just maybe Ino was scarier than Sakura. And when he was sent flying to the other side of the village he was certain she was.

* * *

 

Sasuke watched until Sakura was no longer in his sight before he slowly turned to walk inside. He didn't know what was going on with this Kage. There couldn't be a stranger pair…no an ill-matched pair than Kakashi and Sakura. He was nearly a hundred years older than her _and_ he was a dirty old man.

And who the hell was Tenten anyway?

It wasn't a matter of Sasuke not wanting to be married. He didn't care one way or the other. What he didn't like was that he had no idea what her ninja prowess was. His father was going to go ape-shit bat crazy when all he could tell them was her name.

And speaking of his father he could hear him yelling clear across the house,

"Who the hell do they think they are? We are the Uchiha Clan. They couldn't have made this village if it hadn't been for us. They cannot dictate who we marry and when we marry. She has no right!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes knowing that majority of the fuss was that he hadn't been consulted on the matter. His father always had the intention to arrange his marriage. He just didn't like having his toes stepped on.

Sasuke approached the dining room where he presumed his Father was talking to his Mother with extreme reluctance only then wondering how his Father knew of this before he did. He stepped into the room surprised to see not only his mother but his brother as well.

A smirk graced Itachi's lips as he looked at him and used a little signal they had developed long ago to measure the degree of crazy his father was on. He sighed a little in relief to know that he hadn't even reached the half-way mark.

"Sasuke," his Mother said greeting him with a smile and gestured for him to have a seat. His plate was already made in that miraculous way his mother had of knowing his comings and goings. "How was your meeting with the Hokage?" While his Father said simultaneously, "It's about time you made it back. Itachi would have been back twenty minutes ago." Itachi's fingers upped the degree and Sasuke smirked.

"How did you know about my meeting with the Hokage?"

Her smile was serene when she replied, "I'm your Mother. It's my job to know all things about you." Sasuke glanced quickly at Itachi to see him discreetly cover a shudder. Yes…their mother knew way too much about their personal lives to ever make either of them comfortable. "So how was your meeting? Tell me about her."

Sasuke paused thinking of what the Hokage had told him of the girl. "Her name is Tenten and she's on Gai Maito's team."

Silence lingered in the air before his Mother ventured, "So her last name is Ten as well as her first name?" Mikoto paused. "I've never heard of the Ten Clan. Furthermore, her family shows no originality in choosing names. Sasuke if you have children with this woman then you will not allow her to pick baby names…I'll do that for you."

Sasuke muttered under his breath, "Because naming your first born 'weasel' is so much better."

A smirk formed on Itachi's lips. "No, mother I believe her name is Tenten—no last name."

"No last name?" Fugaku followed, "Then how are we supposed to know if she's acceptable if we don't know her family background? This is a ridiculous plan."

"You and Mother can always hit the sheets and spit out another kid." Itachi suggested drawing the attention off Sasuke for a brief moment. "They'll leave the Uchiha clan alone for a while."

Sasuke's eyes burned from the mental picture. He would rather have his father's undivided attention than to think about that! "Damn it, Itachi!"

"What? I'm sure Mother's womb hasn't dried up quite yet. Father on the other hand…we may have some trouble there. Equipment problems and all."

"Itachi, dear, do me a favor and sprinkle some arsenic over you dinner." Mikoto's sweet voice replied.

Itachi chuckled and continued speaking as if his mother had said nothing. "Well since Sasuke shared his news I might as well share mine. I was contacted by the Hokage as well. They want me to hand fast with Hyuuga Hinata. And I must say that a union between the Uchiha Clan and the Hyuuga Clan is the most brilliant idea to ever be suggested." Itachi clapped his hands together. "I'm all for it. Let the baby making begin!"

The three members of his family looked at Itachi with something that went beyond horror and he'd have it no other way.

They didn't exactly believe Itachi when he said he was going to be bound in an unholy union with the Hyuuga. Sasuke was certain that his father was going to destroy...well everything when he first heard the words but in a rare display of wisdom his father held off. Itachi knew that there was a lot of bad blood between Hiashi and their father and it wasn't above Itachi to yank his chain a little if the opportunity presented itself. Instead, the older man focused his attention on Sasuke.

"When is this farce of an arrangement supposed to take place?"

"Three weeks." Sasuke replied not at all bothered by his father's growing irritation.

"The girl is expected to be here for dinner tomorrow evening." Fugaku snorted before addressing Itachi's ridiculous decree. " Itachi will bring that Hyuuga the following day."

Sasuke glanced at Itachi who was smirking and shook his head slightly. His older brother liked rocking the boat entirely too much. He wouldn't be surprised if Itachi asked to be paired with a Hyuuga just to screw with them all.

Sasuke pushed Itachi's would-be marriage out of his mind-and he said would be because he was certain that as soon as his father had the opportunity he was going to the Hokage. He'd probably run into Hiashi while he was there.

Instead Sasuke thought about the woman he as supposed to marry. He wasn't even sure what she looked like. When he thought of that particular team all that came to mind was green spandex and the Byakugan. He frowned realizing he'd have to ask for help in finding her. The logical course of action would be to go to Sakura. There was no way he was going to Naruto.

Although he did take a few moments to pity his friend for being saddled with his crazy stalker for the next year but on the bright side...better Naruto than him.

 


	5. Surprises & Birth Control

Sakura's mind was a mess as she walked away from the Uchiha complex. She wasn't exactly thrilled to find out that she'd be shacking up with one of Konoha's most notorious perverts-and that was putting it mildly. Truthfully she was scared out of her mind.

She knew absolutely nothing about the man she had known for years besides the fact that he was a pervert-and that wasn't really doing anything but making her fear for her virtue...well the little that was left anyway.

She had actually worked herself up into quite a tizzy when a puff of smoke appeared before her and she heard an all too familiar, "Yo."

A scream bubbled up in Sakura's throat but she choked it back while standing frozen in front of her former sensei. She felt a little ridiculous for almost letting herself get that far out of control.

His hands were shoved in his pockets and his eye looked her over lazily. Sakura could tell he was about to say something and she found herself clenching her hands together in front of her. She didn't really want to talk about their impending arrangement but she probably didn't have much choice.

"So..." Kakashi began, then paused clearing his throat, "would you like to go out to dinner?"

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise. Of all the things she expected him to say that was the last thing...no she hadn't expected that at all.

Later she would blame her response on the shock.

"Sure."

However the most surprising part of all was that dinner was pleasant.

* * *

 

Tenten had never in her life wanted to slaughter, destroy, and maim simply for the sake of destruction before. However she wanted to that day. A grimace formed on Tenten's face as she threw all sorts of pointy objects at various targets imagining them to be her Hokage, her intended, and the world in general.

Hand-fasting. It was such an antiquated idea. And in a ninja village? They were supposed to be beyond such foolishness and even if they weren't did they have to pair her with…Sasuke Uchiha? A vision of the young Uchiha floated through her mind. Sure, he was handsome, but that was about it. The man had no depth of character whatsoever and she was expected to spend a year of her life with him?

Hells no.

The year couldn't go by fast enough. And you'd better believe her ovaries were going to be protected because there was no way she was going to get trapped in the blasted fiasco. She respected the Hokage but she had better things to do than to pop out babies for the Uchiha Clan. Tenten pulled a kunai out determined to sharpen her birth control.


	6. Of Friendship & Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi, Naruto, and Neji offer comfort. Not all goes the way it's planned.

The walk to the restaurant was a quiet one after Sakura told him where she'd like to have dinner. The entire time she found herself stealing glances at him trying to figure out what he was thinking but his face wasn't exactly the most revealing. Not to mention that he wasn't the most forthcoming man in the world either. Sakura felt drained just thinking about the frustration she was certain to go through in the next year because of this man.

Sakura glanced at Kakashi again realizing that she'd have to bring up the subject of their impending nuptials since it didn't seem like Kakashi had any intention of doing so. She almost groaned aloud. She didn't want to give the impression that this was something she was eager for. She was already uncomfortable with this as it was. She didn't want to make things any more awkward.

But what choice did she have?

"Kakashi-"

"Do you consider us to be friends?"

Sakura blinked surprised and a little offended at the question. "Of course." The man had been a part of her life for what seemed like forever. If she didn't think of him as friend there was no way she'd be with him at that very moment.

Kakashi paused in his walking and looked down at her in a way that she assumed meant he was stunned.

"Why?"

"Why?" Sakura echoed. "You don't think we are?" Now she was ready to start a fight. She had some pent up aggression that she needed to work out but Kakashi had never been one to simply give her what she wanted. The man was the King of Mind Games.

"I suppose that depends upon your definition of friends."

"I was under the impression that there was only one definition." A wry note crept into her voice and some of her irritation left her.  Which was probably his point in the first place.

"Perhaps...to the simple-minded."

A vein on Sakura's head began to throb. "Are you calling me simple?"

"Of course not." Kakashi said, his eye creasing with his smile. "I'm simply saying that you know as well as I do that there are friends and then there are _friends._ " Kakashi said, with a waggle of his brow causing Sakura to laugh despite herself.

Yes, she knew that there was a difference. She considered both Naruto and Sasuke to be her friends, however, the sentiment behind it was different. Surprisingly though even as she thought about it she didn't feel down. She couldn't-at least not while Kakashi was giving her a rather disconcerting look.

"Whatever, Kakashi." He chuckled at her dismissal.

"You never answered my question." Kakashi prodded.

"You asked a question?" For the life of her, if he had indeed asked a question, she couldn't remember it.

"I asked why you consider us friends."

The question stumped her. Why _did_ she consider Kakashi to be her friend? Was it because they were on the same team? Because they hadn't made an attempt to kill each other...well...she had done that to him but he had deserved it for reading porn in her presence. Her brow furrowed and she lapsed into silence and sunk deep into thought until she realized she was over complicating things.

"Friendship doesn't need a reason. It just is."

Kakashi gave her an inscrutable look and said, "You're right and a friendship like that can survive anything."

With his words all the tension that Sakura felt about their upcoming marriage drained out of her. A smile graced her lips and the rest of their walk was completed in a rather content silence.

Sakura made the venture to ask Kakashi out the following day.

* * *

 

Tenten had been focusing on her anger at the situation that she had been placed in so that she wouldn't have to face her feelings. But she couldn't ignore reality forever. In fact, she was feeling rather devastated but she was also feeling angry and decided to harness that energy. Her future was being snatched away from her for the benefit of the Uchiha Clan. She didn't want to be a wife. She wanted to be a kunoichi. It was what she was born to be and no one had the right to tell her different.

Unfortunately, Tenten was unable to keep her attention focused on her anger and that was why her best friend found her on the training ground crying her heart out.

"Tenten." Tenten tried to choke back her tears at the sound of the familiar voice. He said nothing and Tenten knew he was debating whether or not to leave.

"Neji." Tenten called out and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and thereafter rising to his feet. She smiled at him and hoped it didn't look as fake as it felt. He approached her slowly, cautiously because of the prior waterworks. He seemed like a deer in those moments, ready to bolt at the first sign of emotion. Tenten rolled her eyes.

 _This_ was her best friend.

"Come on over. You can be the first person I tell my news."

He immediately stiffened and Tenten saw how his mind was working behind those opalescent eyes.

News + Tears = Bad News.

Of course he would come to the correct conclusion within seconds. That was just how Neji operated.

"I'm getting married."

Neji stared at her blankly before asking, "Are you pregnant?" When tears filled Tenten's eyes once more he regretted his question. And he vowed silently to make her a widow before she was a wife.

* * *

 

It was said that he broke a ninja's mind because he had dared to look at his daughter in a way that he deemed inappropriate.

It was said that he believed that no man was good enough for his only daughter.

It was said that he had killed over fifty men _in his own village_ and had gotten away with it.

This was the man that Naruto found himself sitting across from. He had gone to the Yamanaka residence after he had been released from the hospital—the one the man's daughter had put him in—in order to ease the tension that had mounted between him and the clan that he was about to…marry into. He was usually good at diffusing tension but he supposed everyone had their off days.

So he was being stared down by one angry papa bear that he just happened to want to reassure…only he went about things the wrong way.

"I won't touch anything below the waist!"

He would later realize, as he spent several more days in the hospital, that he should have just stopped at the word 'anything'.


	7. Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watch what you say to a Hyuuga.

Ino sat beside Naruto's hospital bed. They had been sitting in silence for a good ten minutes and all the while Naruto stared at her with a huge frightened look on his face. She hadn't wanted to ask but curiosity was chewing on her soul. Her father had been on a rampage since he had a talk with Naruto. She wasn't sure what Naruto could have said to get him that worked up—especially since Naruto was actually good with people. So after fighting with her unending curiosity and losing she ended up at her soon-to-be husband's side.

"What did you say to him?"

Naruto opened his mouth to reply then thought better of it before shaking his head. Ino was slightly surprised that he hadn't just blurted it out. Discretion and Naruto just didn't go together. It had to have been something astronomical. But what could he have said that would set her father off so badly that he ended up in the hospital?

Ino's blue eyes narrowed dangerously. "Do you _really_ want to spend a whole year in the hospital? Because, if you didn't know, it can be arranged."

Naruto moaned and looked around the room for some form of escape but there was none. He was trapped in the bed and even if he could move if Ino didn't kill him Tsunade would. But he would be strong. There was nothing that she could say that would make him spill the beans and cause her to finish him off. He was defenseless. It would be pure idiocy to—

Ino smiled and Naruto broke.

" _ItoldhimIwouldn'ttouchanythingbelowthewaist!"_

It took Ino a brief second to process his words before she replied, "So you're the type of guy who likes the woman to be in control in the bedroom." Whips and chains danced through Ino's head lighting her blue eyes in an eerie way. Naruto's eyes grew large and Ino wondered if he was just now realizing how precarious his situation was.

Her father would kill him if he touched her and she'd kill him if he didn't. Because there was no way in hell she was going a full year without sex. And she _didn't_ believe in infidelity.

* * *

 

Sasuke scoured the village for Sakura. He had been unable to find Tenten the previous day and he was running out of time to tell her she had to be at his home for dinner. It really shouldn't be as difficult as it was to find Sakura. Under normal circumstances she was either at the hospital, home, or on the training fields. He couldn't find her in any of the above. Needless to say he was irritated. He had never been in a situation where Sakura wasn't available for him, and he really didn't know how to deal with it. Especially since when he finally found her she was with Kakashi smiling like she hadn't a care in the world.

"Sakura." He watched as the smile slid off her face and she immediately moved towards him. Kakashi followed slowly behind but Sasuke wasn't really paying any attention to him.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" She immediately sensed his irritation and as if on autopilot worked to soothe him.

"I can't find Tenten. I need to find her now."

Sakura glanced at Kakashi then back at Sasuke. "Neji always knows where to find Tenten. If you—"

"Like hell I'll ask a Hyuuga. I need you to help me find her."

Sakura glanced at Kakashi again who hadn't made a move or a sound. "Sasuke I'm—" but before she could get a word out Sasuke grabbed her arm and began to drag her off. She looked back apologetically at Kakashi who simply raised a hand in a slight wave and turned and walked in the other direction.

* * *

 

She was acting strangely. Not in the sense that she wasn't helping him. They had already searched a good third of the village and had found no Tenten. No, she was acting strange in the sense that she seemed uncomfortable. It was something that didn't fit because if anything Sakura was _too_ comfortable around him. It was making him loose focus. So in the end he stopped what he was doing and decided to deal with it right then and there.

"Sakura."

"There she is!" Sakura said – and dashed toward their target leaving him to follow behind causing his annoyance to mount. It continued to mount as he landed in the training grounds to see his supposed intended in the arms of Neji Hyuuga. He glanced at Sakura certain that her eyes would pop out of her head if they got any larger.

"Tenten." Sasuke said and watched as her petite frame stiffened and she pulled herself slowly out of Neji's arms. She turned to face him and the only reason he knew she had been crying was because of her red rimmed eyes. Her back was ramrod straight. Her head was held high. He couldn't stop the thought that she'd make the perfect Uchiha.

It only took him seconds to realize that he hadn't thought those words, but rather he said them out loud because the idiot Hyuuga attacked him.


	8. Feel the Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are consequences to every action

Itachi was sad.

Hyuuga Hinata was not what he expected her to be. Being an heir to a prestigious Clan himself and knowing the sheer absurdity associated with the "training" he expected the girl to have an enormous chip on her shoulder—much like that of a Hyuuga near her age that he had worked with before from the branch line.

This, however, wasn't the case at all. She was actually rather timid which dampened the fun he intended to have with her. It just seemed wrong to torment someone who couldn't complete an entire sentence without stuttering.

Itachi had no idea that Hyuuga eyes could get that huge. Sure they were large by default but Hyuuga Hinata took it to a whole new level.

"I-I can-can't marry you."

"It's not a marriage. It's handfasting. You get an out in a year."

"You make is s-sound like prison." Itachi smiled at Hinata in a way that normal women would swoon at.

"Isn't it?" Hinata frowned and continued on as if he hadn't spoken. This intrigued Itachi more than he would be willing to admit to himself.

"But I lo-love someone else. It's not right." Itachi observed the determined look that crossed Hinata's face and in those seconds Itachi believed the young girl would literally fight him over this. He wondered who it was that this timid woman had given her heart to but decided that it didn't matter. She had no choice over this matter nor did he. She'd be gone in a year and the most trouble she'd cause would be within his own family—and he was _all for that._

* * *

Kakashi was angry and that was putting it nicely.

The previous evening he had taken Sakura to dinner and he had actually _paid_. Said evening turned out a lot better than he expected. She was skittish but he was able to put her at ease with his amazing charm and bountiful wit. He deliberately didn't speak a word about their upcoming union in hopes of getting her to let her guard down and let him in. His plan wasn't a failure, since at the end of the evening _she_ asked _him_ out. He wasn't sure why but he just thanked his lucky stars that she had. They didn't make any specific plans but Kakashi, because he was so skilled, maneuvered her into looking for a home for the two of them.

Now Kakashi knew that in Sakura's mind this arrangement was only for a year and technically speaking there was no reason for them to get something as permanent as a house together. What Sakura didn't know was that Kakashi had known about their impending nuptials three months before she did. It was him that "convinced" the Hokage to put it off for a few months so that he could get a few things set up. One of which was that he had been dropping hints whenever he could that he needed to buy a new home. He couldn't remember the bs reason that he came up with and he hoped that didn't come back to bite him later, but regardless it got Sakura to come with him and give her input on their home. "Their" because he had no intention of ever letting her go. And his plan was working perfectly and then his bastard teammate had to come and cock block.

Now Kakashi knew that he couldn't put 100% of the blame on Sasuke's shoulders. Sakura had her fair share as well. Kakashi was no fool. He knew about her feelings for Sasuke even though she hid them well. As far as her priorities went Sasuke was number two with the village being number one. It was going to take a lot of work to get Sakura to see him as a man and it was going to take a lot of patience to work on their Sasuke issues.

He just hoped he had it.

* * *

Sakura's heart hurt. It hurt so bad she was tempted to check for internal injuries, but that would be silly. No external injuries have been inflicted upon her person only a mental one.

"You'll make the perfect Uchiha wife."

She still couldn't believe he had said it. What did Tenten have that she didn't have? Sakura took deep slow breaths to keep her tears in check. She felt Tenten grab her arm and shake her bringing her back to the present.

"What?" Sakura snapped causing Tenten to step back in surprise.

"You need to get Sasuke out of here."

Sakura blinked slowly. Under normal circumstances, that was exactly what she'd do. The Hyuuga and Uchiha were forbidden to fight anywhere besides in an arena since they always tried to kill each other due to the feud between the two clans, but Sakura wasn't in the mood to play referee.

"You do it. It's your teammate, your fiancé, and your problem."

She turned and walked away but paused when Tenten yelled out, "When did you become such a bitch Sakura?"

"See that's where your thinking is skewed Tenten. I've always been a bitch. Now you just know about it."

Tenten watched Sakura walk away scowling. She didn't know what had bit her where the sun didn't shine but she certainly hoped it bit her harder. She then turned her attention to the "men in her life". She was tempted to call ANBU on them, but she'd feel bad if Neji ended up rotting in prison because of her. Instead, she pulled out several weapons and just started throwing them randomly at the two, because nothing made her day better than trying to stab people with pointy objects. It was actually amusing at first because Neji automatically assumed she was working with him and not against him. The kunai imbedded in his arm told him otherwise.

She hadn't been able to hit the Uchiha but she supposed she could stab him in his sleep. It wasn't like she wasn't going to get the opportunity. She continued throwing weapons at them long after they realized that she was a threat they'd have to neutralize first. Although she really had no intention of letting them get close enough to do that. Neji, himself, wasn't a problem. His style of fighting focused on close range fighting and she had worked with him long enough to know what he had up his sleeves. The Uchiha, on the other hand, would be a problem. Especially since she now knew he had no idea what a friendly spar meant since he just sent a huge fireball spiraling her way.

The bastard.


	9. Territory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's not single anymore ladies!

She was waiting for him after he was released from the hospital. Naruto found himself eying her warily. She didn't look his way but he was certain she knew he was there. He considered making a run for it, but he knew that if he did that only more trouble would await him. So like the man he was Naruto walked over to Ino and asked, "What do you want?"

Ino gave him a look and then grabbed his arm and linked them together. "You're taking me to your apartment." Naruto raised a hand and scratched the back of his head. His cheeks flushed red and he asked, "Why are we going there?"

Ino took one look at his red face and then rolled her eyes. Men had such one track minds. "You can get all of those perverted thoughts out of your mind. I just need to take a look at the place where I will potentially be living for the next year." Ino saw his shoulders sag in relief and she wondered briefly whether or not Naruto was a virgin. The concept had a certain appeal to her. She kind of liked the thought of being the first woman to have a man. He would be like clay for her to mold into the lover that she wanted. Not to mention that she was certain to leave a lasting impression. Yep, by the time the year was up Naruto would always remember his first wife was one hell of a woman.

Ino noticed immediately the looks they were getting. People were shocked to see the daughter of the head of the Yamanaka clan with Naruto Uzumaki. They were conversing trying to figure out what exactly was going on between the two of them. That was fine with her because she had a purpose behind their jaunt. She glanced at Naruto to see whether or not he was taking any of this in. He wasn't, but that was okay since she was essentially strutting through Konoha on his arm as a way to mark her territory. She didn't know if he had any love interests but if he did by the time she was done they'd know he was off limits now.

Naruto glanced down at Ino wondering whether or not he should tell her that they had passed his apartment three times but thought better of it. She looked like she was having fun traipsing up and down the street with him. Occasionally, she'd stop and talk to people here and there but the part that stood out to him the most was that she smiled at lot…while she was with him.

She was really pretty when she smiled.

* * *

 

Tenten lay in the dirt and contemplated what it felt like to be a greasy puddle – because that's what she was now that the Hyuuga and the Uchiha had decided to beat her into. It didn't feel good. Her body ached in every place imaginable. Under normal circumstances, she would have relished the vigorous workout however given the current fact that she now hated men such was not the case.

She wondered if she could get out of this mess if she declared she was a lesbian. Tenten scowled at the sky. She should thought of that when the Hokage had presented her with the insane plan. So now that genius had struck her too little too late she was going to have to deal with this.

A shadow covered her face and Tenten found herself looking up at Sasuke Uchiha. He held out a hand to her, but she ignored it and pushed herself to her feet. She glanced around looking for Neji finding him not too far away. She took a single step towards him before he asked the question, "Tenten are you pregnant?"

Tenten's eyes grew so large they rolled out of her head. A haze clouded her vision before she glanced at the Uchiha to see a smirk on his face. She had no idea what he found so amusing and she didn't give a damn.

"I hope you both choke and die on your own vomit."

She started to stalk off when she heard the Uchiha call out, "we have dinner with the family tomorrow at 5:30. You're expected to be 20 minutes early."

She whirled around on her feet ready to tell them off, but all she saw was an Uchiha fan moving away from her. He raised a single hand in farewell causing Tenten to narrow her eyes.


	10. Sister In Law

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She would probably be the only person within the Uchiha Clan who could tolerate him in long intervals.

Tenten was very pissed when Sasuke showed up on her doorstep to literally drag her to the Uchiha's for dinner. How he knew she had no intention of showing up she'd never know. She wondered whether or not he was clairvoyant because there was no way in hell she was predictable.

"Let go of me!" Tenten growled causing Sasuke to pause and look down at her.

"If you would behave this wouldn't be necessary." Then he marched on to the Uchiha district causing Tenten to use chakra to glue herself to the ground. Sasuke stopped once more and arched a brow.

"Seriously?" Maybe her actions were a bit childish. But he left her no choice.

"I'm not a dog. I will not be treated as such. Let go of me." The two locked eyes and Sasuke slowly let go of her arm a smirk stretching across his face. Tenten's response was to turn and walk away. She expected him to try something heinous in order to drag her back to those blasted Uchihas. She didn't expect him to help her.

She wouldn't discover until later just how truly evil her intended was.

"You know the best way to get out of this is to come to dinner tonight and prove how unsuitable you truly are." Tenten paused then turned her head to look over her shoulder to gauge whether or not Sasuke was serious.

The look on his face wasn't innocent. She wasn't sure any Uchiha could fake true innocence even if their life depended on it. Still, he made a valid point, one that she couldn't ignore. Tenten turned back around and marched to the Uchiha district unaware of the pleased look that one Uchiha Sasuke wore on his face as he followed behind her.

With her cooperation they made it to the Uchiha district in record time. They weren't there early like it had been dictated but she wasn't late.

"Ah, Sasuke you're home." The Uchiha matriarch greeted them at the doorway with a pleasant smile, one that Tenten couldn't help but return since it looked so inviting. Angry at herself, she internally scowled realizing she wasn't supposed to be making a good impression.

"I apologize for being late Mother."

Tenten saw the opportunity and she took it. "Yes, I don't want to marry into your family so he had to drag me here." Mikoto laughed as if she said the funniest thing in the world before directing them to the dining room. Tenten, in her confusion, followed along silently. She didn't put any inflection of humor or amusement in her voice. She was serious!

Well, it didn't matter anyway.

She just try harder.

* * *

 

Itachi was late for dinner the night he was supposed to meet his future sister-in-law. He expected to walk into the room and see Sasuke shoot him an exasperated/irritated look for making him deal with the parental units alone. Instead they didn't even notice his entrance. Tenten, on the other hand, had a wild eyed look that could only be attributed to 100% acceptance into the clan. The poor girl. He'd hate to be her.

Wait...

"So Tenten what is your last name?" His mother inquired. "My sons were unable to divulge the information."

"It's just Tenten like it's just Madonna."

"Madonna?" Fugaku said trying and failing to hide the fact that he had no idea who that was.

"Yeah, Madonna the singer" at the blank look Tenten sang, "like a virgin-"

Itachi cut her off singing in a high-pitched voice and running his hands over his body "touched for the very first time." Everyone turned and looked at him but that wasn't anything unusual. And now he was certain they knew he was home. His job was done.

"So," Mikoto said, ignoring her eldest child, "you're an orphan."

"Not at all."

"Then your surname..." Mikoto fished.

"Is irrelevant. My family doesn't believe in burdening their children with a family legacy. I am who I make myself to be. I'll always be just Tenten."

"Until you marry Sasuke, then you'll be an Uchiha" Fugaku interceded.

"No, then I'll still be Tenten. I have to marry Sasuke but nothing says I have to take his name."

"From now on I'm just Itachi." Itachi saw Sasuke stifle a laugh. "Who needs a clan anyway?"

"Exactly! " Tenten shouted looking in his direction. "There _is_ a reason you're living legend."

"No, my dear future sister-in-law, _that_ would be because of my prowess-and I'm not talking about ninja wise."

"Itachi!" Mikoto yelled.

"It's true." Itachi said unrepentant and ignored his father raising his hand to cover his face.

"Please." Sasuke scoffed. "The only thing that knows of this imaginary prowess is your left hand and the bottle of lotion you keep hidden under your bed."

"I'm right-handed." Itachi corrected. There was a moment or two of silence before his future sister-in-law filled the air with laughter.

He decided then and there that he liked her.


	11. Intensity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something in his eyes unnerved her.

"She's utterly delightful Sasuke. I highly approve." Sasuke smirked. He wasn't exactly displeased with his choice either. He had just returned from walking...or more like following Tenten home while she rather vocally railed at him for deceiving her into being accepted wholeheartedly by his family.

Why she actually believed she would be unacceptable baffled him. She was absolutely perfect—mostly. Her mouth needed to be tamed quite a bit, but there were ways to take care of that... "She reminds me a bit of Itachi though…that could be a problem."

"She's nothing like Itachi." Sasuke immediately contradicted. If that were true, then…it would just be disgusting. It was like being secretly attracted to his brother, and even if his brother did look like a breastless woman—

Sasuke shook his head. His mind was _not_ going to go there.

Mikoto, wisely let the subject go. "Still, she's a beautiful girl. I wonder what she'd look like with all that glorious hair let down. I've always wanted a daughter." Mikoto sighed wistfully. "But I got stuck with you boys."

Sasuke arched a brow before saying, "Just for that you'll have nothing but grandsons."

A sinister smile graced Mikoto's lips, "Is that what you think?"

Sasuke was suddenly very afraid.

* * *

 

The other Uchiha brother was on his way to find his own intended because he just had to have her over for dinner the following night. Of course, his father had 'ordered' it, but even if he hadn't he would have brought her over anyway for shits and giggles.

He wondered if the little Hyuuga had spoken to the Hokage yet and now knew that resistance was futile. The Hokage was a woman on a mission and no one was going to stand in her way and he doubted the girl had it in her to be a missing-nin.

As he reached the gates to the Hyuuga Compound he found himself being eyed suspiciously by the guards. After all, why would he, Itachi Uchiha, be skulking about their compound? He was more than happy to tell them.

"I'm here to see my fiance', Hinata Hyuuga."

The expression on their faces was something that he'd remember for the rest of his life. They stared at him dumbfounded saying nothing.  It was quite possible that his words had fried their brains.   A smirk graced his lips as he strolled passed the two guards and went in search of the poor innocent Hinata. He actually rather fancied the image of himself as the Big Bad Wolf coming to gobble up his little red. Although, the only thing red on her was her face when he finally found Hinata with her father.

"What are you doing here Uchiha?" Hiashi asked as soon as Itachi came into view. He bowed politely and said, "Good evening Hyuuga-san. I am here, of course, to see you and your daughter about our impending nuptials."

Hiashi's eyes narrowed at his polite speech, no doubt looking for some way to find something in what he said unsuitable. However Itachi was no fool. He'd save all his unsuitable comments for his daughter's ears only.

And maybe after the hand fasting was done with he'd share some unsavory comments with Hiashi because he was generous like that.

"I have nothing to say to you Uchiha. I will never allow this farce go any further."

"You intend to rebel against the Hokage?" He phrased his question with shocked curiosity, but beneath his tone Hiashi could tell that anything he said can and would be used against him. Not only was Itachi part of the Uchiha police force, but he was also a member of the ANBU Black Ops—and although it wasn't something that was broadcast throughout the village you'd have to be a fool to believe that he, of all people, wasn't a member.

"No." Hiashi said through grit teeth and fell silent. Itachi stared at him for a moment or two bemused before he decided to move on.

"Well, then, since you have nothing further to say," Itachi turned to Hinata, "If you would be so kind as to join my family tomorrow for dinner it would be greatly appreciated." Hinata glanced at her father who looked like he was turning purple with rage and began to fidget nervously. In her anxiety she failed to notice that Itachi had picked up her hand and brought it to her lips. When she did notice (which was something she couldn't ignore since his lips decided to _linger_ ) she was certain her heart was going to stop.

Itachi murmured low enough so that only Hinata would hear, "Wear something _red._ " Itachi couldn't hold back his amused chuckle when her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she collapsed into his arms.

* * *

 

Sakura had completely forgotten about Kakashi until a few days later. She felt terrible. She had been so locked in her own misery over Sasuke that she had forgotten that she was supposed to look for a house with Kakashi.

She hadn't seen or heard from him since that day and she knew that he had to be pissed. It was an impeccable way to start a union that would bind them together for a year. Sakura immediately jumped to her feet and went to scour the village for his personage. She found him easily enough and fell into step beside him not knowing exactly what to say even though she knew what she should say. Sakura slowly stepped into her big girl panties and started, "Kakashi, I'm-"

He slowly turned his head towards her and something in that lone eye of his silenced her. It confused her since she had never _ever_ seen such an expression on his face. The only word she could think of to describe it would be intense. It made her more nervous than she cared to admit.

He extended a hand to her and waited silently for her to take it. Alarm bells started ringing in her head, but curiosity had taken hold of her and made her disregard all warnings. She slowly extended her hand and intertwined her fingers with his. A few seconds later they disappeared.


	12. Respect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura needs to respect Kakashi.
> 
> Naruto realizes Ino deserves more respect.

Sakura had no idea where she was. All she knew for certain were three things.

1\. She was in Konoha. (The lush greenery gave that away)

2\. She was with Kakashi. (She'd recognize him anywhere)

3\. Kakashi was pissed. (It was written all over his face)

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"Sakura, I'm not angry." He was lying. There was no way, with the way he was looking at her that he wouldn't be.

"Come on Kakashi, we're about to be..." Sakura hesitated since the description of what they were about to be was something she wasn't quite comfortable with yet.

"Husband and wife." Kakashi supplied and Sakura nodded her head uneasily.

"...yes and we can at least start out that type of relationship with honesty between us."

Kakashi looked up at the heavens hoping for some sort of guidance, but found none and then focused his attention on what was on earth. "When I said I wasn't angry Sakura I mean it, but that doesn't mean I'm not insulted and disappointed."

"Insulted? All I did was leave and help Sasuke out. What's so wrong with that?"

Kakashi stared at her for a long, silent, and uncomfortable moment before saying, "No, Sakura, that's not what you did." Sakura opened her mouth to argue but Kakashi cut her off before she could. "What you did was abandon your fiance to run off with the man you're not so secretly in love with to help him do something he could have done on his own."

Sakura's mouth, which had fallen open, snapped shut. When he put it that way it made her seem like a terribly fickle woman.

"You're taking this too seriously." Sakura said shifting uncomfortably.

"And I can counter with you're not taking this seriously enough. Look, Sakura, I'll ask you this plainly is this what I'll have to endure for the next year?"

Sakura didn't know how to respond to that without sounding like an ass, but he was waiting for an answer so she had no choice but to give him one. "I don't know what you want me to say. You know of my feelings for Sasuke. They're not something I really expect to change."

"I can understand that so I'll tell you this: I'm in love with someone as well."

Sakura's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to ask who it was, but Kakashi forestalled her once more with his next statement. "However, she isn't even aware that I'm alive and quite probably never will." Sakura had a hard time believing what she was hearing. He was Kakashi Hatake, renowned and feared Copy Ninja what woman wouldn't know he was alive? She was itching to find out who the woman was so she could have a good long talk to her about a good man being right under her nose. Sure, he was a pervert, but that could be turned into a good thing. "Nevertheless, I'd like us to try and make our marriage work."

Sakura was stunned. This didn't sound like the man she had known forever. "So you're just going to give her up without even fighting for her?"

No. Kakashi thought. Not at all. That just wasn't what he said to Sakura. Although if things worked out for him later he had a feeling she was going to try and kill him...actually she might try that either way.

"If anyone can understand how I feel it's you. So because of that I want the opportunity to grow to love you. To let go of the past and grasp a future with you."

"Kakashi we're-"

"Different. Different ages with different mindsets and different personalities, but maybe that's why we would work."

Sakura looked down at the ground. It felt wrong to use Kakashi to try and get over Sasuke because essentially that was what he was proposing, but he would be doing the same thing so was there really an issue?

"I don't know Kakashi."

"Think about it. That's all I ask...and in the future regarding Sasuke..."

"It won't happen again." Not with the way he had looked at Tenten.

"Thanks."

* * *

 

"So you know we'll have to find a new place?" Ino asked Naruto who was currently being glared at by Inoichi. Ino had dragged him over to her parents house to discuss wedding plans. She had completely taken control which in actuality, he was glad of. He knew nothing about weddings. He had never even been to one.

He was in way over his head.

"I was thinking we could find a place somewhere near the Hokage mountain, you know, since you plan on being Hokage."

Naruto blinked. "We can stay where you want to Ino. It really doesn't matter to me."

"Of course it does. You need to always keep your goal in mind. If you don't, you may lose focus." Naruto blushed. He had never known Ino to be so...caring. He had always known her to be rather mean. He found himself a little relieved to discover a little more every day she wasn't heartless. In fact, he would say the opposite was true. "Anyway, I know the perfect place. We'll go check the place out after dinner."

He had no idea he would be staying that long and he didn't think he could spend a whole year with Inoichi hating him. It wasn't that he had any strong ties to the man, but...he couldn't let things go on the way they had without trying to clear the air.

That really hadn't gone well for him last time...but he was going to try again. Especially since he was slowly getting the feeling that he would be dealing with Inoichi for a long time.


	13. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What in the world had Naruto said?!

Ino would be the first to admit that she wasn't the best person to tell a secret to. However, that didn't mean she _couldn't_ keep a secret.   So when her mother told her that Naruto had come and had a nice long chat with her father that hadn't ended up with Naruto being killed or maimed she had been very intrigued. She didn't ask her mother what was said—because she knew she wouldn't have been able to keep it to herself.

However, after her father sat her down to talk to her seriously, she knew she was going to have to probe her mother for details.

"So...you're marrying the Uzumaki boy."

Ino smiled at her father. "You know what the Hokage wants Dad."

"I know, I know. And well, I wanted you to know that...well, he's not that bad of a kid." Ino had to force herself not to widen her smile. Kid? Apparently she wasn't the only one her father thought of as a 'youngster'. "And I'm not really opposed to grandchildren. In fact, I think they'd be really nice. Especially if they looked like you."

His words wiped the smile of Ino's face.

"Daddy, are you saying you wouldn't mind if my soon to be marriage to Naruto became a permanent one?"

"I'm not saying any such thing!" Inoichi growled and then looked down at the ground. "But things happen...and I just want you to know that if they did...I'd be okay with it."

What the hell had Naruto said to her father?!

"O...kay?"

Inoichi stood up abruptly. "Okay, well, now that's over and done with I'm going to get a snack and head to bed."

* * *

_A few days earlier_

He was outside of her door. Looking, standing, waiting.

Pissing her off.

He had knocked, but Tenten, knowing who was outside the door, refused to open it. She didn't know what he was up to but it was definitely something nefarious. Damned Uchiha!

If he thought he could out wait her he had another thing coming. She would stay inside until she died if she had to—okay that was a slight exaggeration. Sasuke Uchiha was not worth dying over. With that thought in mind Tenten stood up and swung open the door.

"What!"

She would have thought that the second she opened the door, he would have given a smile of triumph but he didn't. Tenten's Spidey senses began to tingle sensing danger.

"Did you know that Hinata Hyuuga is going to handfast with my brother?" Tenten's first thought to that statement was 'that lucky bitch' and then she realized that this was _Hinata_ she was talking about. Itachi was going to eat her alive. "She's meeting the family tonight."

With those words he turned and walked away. Tenten's eyes narrowed on his retreating form now knowing exactly what the danger was. He had trapped her again. There was no way she could allow Hinata to meet that crazy family on her own like she had and he knew it. It was a plot to lure her in and it had worked perfectly.

* * *

"Shikamaru report."

The Nara sighed, wishing he could be anywhere but where he was doing anything besides what he was doing, but he was trapped like a fly in a spider's web.

"Things seem to be going well with Ino and Naruto."

"Oh? They are taking this seriously?"

"I don't know if 'serious' is the word I would use."

"Then describe it as you see fit."

"Ino is making the best of things."

"And Naruto?"

"Naruto is following her lead...or perhaps it's the other way around. Regardless out of all of them, they have their heads on the straightest."

"Hmm." Tsunade said thoughtfully, then smiled. She really wanted Naruto to be happy. A strong, assertive woman like Ino was just the thing for him. "What of Sasuke and Tenten?"

"I predict one of two things happening between the two of them. Either Tenten will kill Sasuke or-" Shikamaru frowned.  "They will love deeper and harder than any of the others."

"Interesting." She hadn't expected that, but she couldn't say she wasn't pleased. Well, unless Tenten actually did kill Sasuke. That would be a load of paperwork she wouldn't want to do, and dealing with the Uchiha clan afterward would be _hell_. " Itachi and Hinata?"

"Itachi knows he's being followed." Tsunade scowled even though she had expected such. "He said he would deliver his own reports on how he is fairing with and I quote his 'little red'." Tsunade made an exasperated sound. That Uchiha was so troublesome!

"Kakashi and Sakura? How are they?"

"They're having problems."

"Why?"

"You know why." She did. Tsunade opened her secret compartment and pulled out her secret stash of sake and took a sip.

"I wish she could just let him go."

Shikamaru said nothing to this, but he was certain that Sakura, after seeing Sasuke's reaction to Tenten, felt the same.

 


	14. Reality is a Five Letter Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Bitch

For some reason Hinata didn't understand, she agonized over whether or not to wear red as had been requested by the Uchiha she was to marry. She didn't want to give the impression that she was happy with the thought of them getting married, but she didn't want to give the idea that she was rebelling against the marriage. The problem was that she was in love with Naruto. She had been for so many years now that the thought of even being with someone else was agonizing.

Still, she was a kunoichi first and a woman second. The Hokage had given her an order and as a member of the Hyuuga Clan they followed the rules—even if they didn't want to. Hinata thought about the uncomfortable conversation she had with her father after Itachi had left her home and shuddered.

She had never been so mortified in her life. She was amazed that she managed to stay conscious for the entire time because her father saw fit to give her 'the talk'. Of course the first thirty minutes of said 'talk' was her father stating in no uncertain terms that there was no way in the world was she to spawn a child with the Uchiha. It would be an abomination.

Not to mention bearing the child of Itachi Uchiha...something about that didn't sit well with her. It could have been because it was widely known that the man was decidedly odd. He made her nervous and tongue tied—even more so than usual and he seemed to enjoy every second of it.

She wasn't a good match for the older Uchiha. They would both be the future head of two very prominent Clans within the village. Just the thought of the responsibility of it all was overwhelming. They should have chosen someone who could have been more supportive of him. Someone he could lean on when things within the clan got hard to deal with. Someone who could understand him and the things he would have to do.

Hinata wasn't that person.

She wished they had chosen Naruto for her, but on the other she was glad that they hadn't...because if things didn't work out...and he left her in the end...she didn't think it would be something that she could ever recover from.

However, Hinata realized as she made her way to the Uchiha District for the scheduled dinner that there were worse things than being with Naruto and having him leave her in a year.

* * *

Ino clung to Naruto's arm excitedly. They had just found the perfect place to live together. The price was right and it was gorgeous. She hadn't known they had such nice places in Konoha, but then again, she hadn't been looking for a home for a couple.

Ino looked up at Naruto and grinned. "We should celebrate." Naruto looked down at Ino's infectious grin and smiled back.

"Yeah, let's get ramen!"

Ino's grin slowly slid off her face. She knew about Naruto's obsession with ramen. Sakura complained about it often enough, but she was not about to indulge him the way his team did. It wasn't healthy and no future husband of hers was going to walk around in a condition that wasn't peak.

"No." There was no mistaking her words, nor the unrelenting look in her eye. Naruto pouted slightly and Ino couldn't help but think that it was cute, but her decision remained the same. Before she could expound upon what they would actually be doing, she saw heading in their direction a familiar figure.

"Hey Hinata!" Naruto called out and jogged over to her pulling Ino along. Ino allowed it since it didn't actually hurt, but it did exasperate her a bit. Would being dragged along for a year become the norm for her?

Hinata's impossibly large eyes widened at their approach which caused Ino to frown. There was some important information that she was forgetting regarding Hinata.

"Where are you headed?" Naruto asked curiously. "Me and Ino are going to celebrate our new place together. Did you want to come with us?" Ino wasn't exactly happy that Naruto was inviting other people on their date. Hinata had never been a person that irritated her, but-

It was at that second that Ino realized what she had forgotten about Hinata.

"N-new place?"

"Yeah, Ino and I are getting married and-"

On the one hand Ino, for some odd reason, was pleased that Naruto didn't mention that the reason for their impromptu marriage was the Hokage's orders. He made it seem like it was something that he planned on lasting forever. However, the devastated look on Hinata's face wasn't worth the pleasure.

Hinata was in love with Naruto and the Uzumaki couldn't be any more oblivious.

"We just found a new place and it's great. It makes Ino really happy. We were going to go get ramen," Ino growled, "or something else to celebrate and it's always more fun to celebrate with friends so-" Ino squeezed Naruto's arm in hopes of getting his attention and stop him from making an already bad situation worse.

"Actually, I'm on my way to have dinner with the Uchiha Clan s-so I can't come."

Ino raised an eyebrow. Dinner with the Uchiha Clan? What was that about? She made a mental note to talk to Sakura about that.

"Okay, well, we'll be leaving then." Ino grabbed Naruto's arm and dragged him along before anything else could be said.

* * *

Hinata watched them as they walked away, noting with a heavy heart that they looked happy. She couldn't recall ever seeing him look that happy before-except for maybe when he was eating ramen.

She briefly wished she had worn red.


	15. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To Sasuke she was a worthy new addition to the Clan.

Sakura's mind was still blown by the words she heard from Kakashi. He was in love with another woman. She suddenly couldn't help but be curious about the type of woman that could claim the famed Copy Ninja's heart.

She'd definitely be a kinky-if not a plain old pervert like her sensei. She'd unquestionably be gorgeous probably voluptuous. Sakura nodded her head in confirmation. What she couldn't understand was why he would give up so easily and why. He said that she didn't realize he was alive, but she found that a little hard to believe.

As Sakura walked down the streets of Konoha, she couldn't help but look at each woman speculatively wondering if she was walking past the love of Kakashi's life. So lost she was in her musing that she barely noticed Ino approaching her with a a stubborn glint in her eye. Sakura blinked a few times, focusing her mind on the present.

"Forehead, we need to talk."

Sakura nodded figuring she needed to vent a while about the Hokage matching her up with Naruto. That had to be a worse match up than her own. She had no idea how her friend was going to survive it. It wasn't that Naruto was a bad guy. He was the sweetest thing, but he was just aggravating.

The two walked in silence until they'd reached a small cafe that they frequently bought sweets from. Ino ordered a brownie while Sakura had dango and the two sat at a table. It didn't take Ino long to get to the point and Sakura waited silently while she got it all off her chest—well she waited as long as she could anyway.

"He's completely and utterly oblivious." Sakura nodded her head. "Hinata's head over heels for Naruto and he completely doesn't see it. I mean when he told her we were getting married, he was so cheerful about it he might as well have ground her heart into dust. Sure, I was happy that he was happy but-"

"Wait, what?"

"What?"

" _What?"_

"Sakura, you're confusing me."

Sakura looked down at the table and then back up at Ino. "Ino are you telling me that you're happy that you were paired with Naruto?"

"...well I'm not unhappy."

" _Seriously?_ "

"Why are you so surprised? He's not a bad guy. Dense, but not bad." Sakura merely stared at Ino. "What bothers me is that it's like the Hokage didn't take into consideration that maybe Hinata would have been a better choice for Naruto. She's already in love with him. I feel like I stepped on some sort of land mine. I didn't want that."

Sakura bit her bottom lip and thought about Tenten and the way she had treated her during the 'Neji and Sasuke' fiasco. She had been an ass and she would have to apologize for it. None of this was Tenten's fault.

"But it's not like I can just let him go...and even if I could..." Ino shook her head. "Hinata's a nice person. I hate that I've hurt her. When I saw her going to the Uchiha Compound when me and Naruto were about to go to dinner and she looked like we hit her with a brick."

"You and Naruto go out?"

Ino gave her an odd look. "Of course Forehead. I mean we're going to be married soon so we're technically dating. We're trying to make it work. We can't do that without some form of courtship. Besides, that's what the Hokage wants."

Sakura thought about Kakashi's words...about trying to make it work. It seemed so damned unlikely and yet Ino and Naruto building a relationship together seemed more so and Ino didn't look the least bit out of sorts. Maybe Kakashi was right. Maybe they should let go of the past and try to make a future together.

It was just that whenever she thought of her future...it included Sasuke. She didn't know how long it would take her to let that go and it would be essential that she did. She had promised him after all.

"So I forgot to ask, did the Hokage pair you with anyone?"

Sakura stuffed some of her dango into her mouth to give herself a little time before she answered. Ino's eye twitched impatiently, but she waited silently and expectantly. Of course she wasn't going to let it go. That wasn't Ino's way—and if it became her way Sakura would know that she sat with an imposter.

"I'm with Kakashi."

Ino seemed to be more stunned than Sakura was when she heard the news. A bitter smile crossed her lips.

"Oh."

"Sasuke's with Tenten." Sakura said before Ino thought to ask. Ino's brow furrowed in confusion. "Then why did Hinata-" Ino's eyes suddenly grew larger before the kunoichi said simultaneously, _"Itachi!_ "

"I don't know whether or not be envious of her or pity her." Sakura mused.

"...me either."

The friends sat quietly for a while before Ino broke the silence. "So...Kakashi. That's...interesting."

Sakura looked at the gleam in Ino's eyes and rolled her own. "No, I will not tell you what he looks like if I get the opportunity to see him."

"You're such a b-

* * *

 

 

_Previously_

Tenten didn't know what to wear for her second dinner with the Uchiha. Whatever she wore, she was certain, to her complete horror, would make them like her more. So she pulled on the first thing she could grab out of the closet and just left her home in somewhat of a rush.

It was no secret that Neji was her best friend, and as such in the years on his team, she had become somewhat protective of what he was protective of. Hinata being a prime example of that. She knew that Neji had to be going out his mind knowing that his little cousin was going to be in the clutches of the Uchiha by herself. So for him, she would do what she could to help Hinata because being a part of the Uchiha Clan was not going to be easy for either of them, but it definitely wasn't going to be easy for Hinata because she was a Hyuuga.

When she arrived Hinata had not yet shown up, however, Sasuke was there with a smug grin that she wanted to punch off his face. He didn't approach her because there were more members of the Uchiha Clan there than were present at her meeting with the family. Sasuke happened to be conversing with one and yet his attention remained on her.

The sheer amount of people probably had something to do with Itachi being the future Clan Head and all of them wanted to be there to 'meet' Hinata. She wasn't even a mere blip on the radar.

She stood alone grateful for a chance to get her thoughts together and get a lay of the land before dinner began. "Tenten, what are you doing here all by yourself?" Tenten blinked as Mikoto moved up to her side. Tenten smiled politely.

"Waiting for a friend."

"We're family. We're all friends. Where is Sasuke? He should be introducing you." Tenten didn't agree with any of her statements but opted to stay quiet. Nor did she look in Sasuke's direction because she didn't want his mother to push them together. Thankfully, Hinata chose that moment to walk into the room.

"She's here now. If you'll excuse me." Tenten murmured.

Tenten's eyes bulged slightly at her entrance. She had always known that Hinata was the personification of grace and yet actually seeing her walk into a room full of Uchiha like she was the Mistress of the home was rather astounding. Everyone in the room turned to look at her. She was gorgeous in the navy blue dress she wore that fell a little below her knees. Her hair was pulled up showing off the smooth skin of her neck. She didn't look like she felt even a little like she didn't belong.

Hinata made Tenten feel frumpy, but she was okay with that. Maybe it would work to her advantage. So she moved forward immediately catching Hinata's attention. She thought she saw relief flicker in her eyes, but it was gone before anyone else had the chance to see it.

When she reached Hinata's side, she grabbed her hand and smiled affectionately at her.

"Hello, my new sister, welcome to the Uchiha Clan."

She was unaware of the words she had just spoken to ease Hinata's mind. To her it was just nonsensical ramblings. She was also unaware that Sasuke was nearby swelling with pride at her actions.


	16. The Fixer-Upper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi is willing to compromise.

After her talk with Ino Sakura knew she had to go speak to Kakashi. Ino and Naruto went on _dates_. She had actually seen them out together and they really seemed to enjoy each others company. She was woman enough to admit that she was envious of that. She didn't think she could actually have it, but what was the harm in trying?

After searching the village, she found Kakashi in the last place she looked. Up in a tree on training grounds three reading. She gazed up at him knowing that he was aware of her presence and yet was ignoring her. She had half a mind to rip the tree out of the ground and send him tumbling out of it, but that would be childish.

"Kakashi."

He turned his head slowly and looked down at her. For some reason he seemed guarded and Sakura hadn't a clue as to why.

"Hmm?"

"Are you busy?"

Kakashi's eye creased and he waved his book telling her without words that he was obviously reading. Her eye twitched. What was she doing? Why was she even bothering with this? She was seconds away from turning and walking away when the next second he was standing in front of her. She almost jumped at the action. She should be used to his sudden movements by now as she was certain he did them in order to scare her half to death and yet for some reason she was still fully alive.

A wave of shyness washed over Sakura as she realized why, exactly, she had come—which was to ask Kakashi out on a date. She wasn't certain that she could do it. It was just so _odd._ She had never _ever_ looked at the man in a romantic light and to suddenly change how things suddenly were was pushing her out of her comfort zone.

* * *

"Did you need something?" He looked at her curiously as her face flushed red and she pursed her lips in a way that he could only deem adorable. He hadn't expected to see her so soon after the last time they spoke. He figured that she would avoid him for a while. However, he couldn't say that he wasn't pleased.

She remained silent and he figured she wasn't going to tell him what was going on in her mind. Truthfully, he was fine with that. At least she was with him.

"Hungry?" He inquired. She shook her head slightly.

"I just ate, but..." Her voice trailed off and her eyes slightly lost focus. He was certain for a while she had forgotten he was there, however, he just used that as an excuse to look her over. His eyes had just lowered to her chest when her voice caused his eyes to snap upwards to keep from being knocked clear across the training grounds. "Did you ever find a new house?"

"Maa, we were kind of interrupted."

Sakura nodded, choosing wisely not to speak on who interrupted them and why. "I kind of liked the one near the lake."

That had been his second favorite. Kakashi mused quietly a second before saying, "Want to go see it again?"

A smile graced Sakura's lips before she nodded.

It wasn't a short journey as the house wasn't in the heart of Konoha. That was one of the reasons why it was Kakashi's favorites. It wasn't close to...anyone really except for the Nara Clan and it wasn't really close to them. It wasn't on the top of his list because the house itself needed _a lot_ of work.

They walked around the house together and Kakashi noted every creak of every floor board as Sakura looked around in wonder.

"It has so much _potential._ Can you see it?"

She turned and looked at him expectantly. All he really saw was the potential for a leaky roof. "Hmm."

Sakura placed her hands on her hips and blocked his path as he continued to take note of everything that needed to be fixed. "That is _not_ a response."

"I like the area Sakura." It was a failed attempt at evasion as was evident by Sakura's frown.

"But not the house." Kakashi almost smiled at how quickly she deduced that but managed not to.

"It requires a lot of work."

"Yeah, but we could make it into everything we want it to be."

Kakashi paused at the word 'we'. He wondered then and there if his words had somehow penetrated her brain. Was she really going to put some effort into 'them'?

"We could." The words were said cautiously as he expected her to flee at any moment.

"This is _the_ house, Kakashi. Trust me."

"So this is the one you want?"

"Absolutely." Sakura nodded her head in emphasis. Kakashi's eye creased.


	17. Meet Hinata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata Vs The Uchiha Clan Round 1

_**Previously with the Uchiha Clan:** _

Tenten clasped hands with Hinata idly chit chatting to alleviate any nervous feelings the younger girl may have had. She was rewarded with small smiles as she made a few cracks about some of the stuffy Uchiha Clan members at the 'meet the Hinata' event.

It wasn't long, though, before the incident that she had been dreading finally occurred.

"Good evening ladies." Tenten kept her eyes glued on Hinata and watched as her already impossibly large eyes grew wider. She felt Sasuke's hand rest on the small of her back and with a smile still on her face, she slowly reached behind her in an attempt to crush a few of Sasuke's fingers mercilessly. The tension between the two of them grew heavily and yet still Sasuke didn't budge and Tenten silently cursed Sakura because her continuous abuse on her teammates had rendered them immune. Hinata looked back and forth between the two of them obviously hoping to make an escape, but before she could Itachi Uchiha chose to make an appearance.

Heads turned at his presence much like they had when Hinata entered the room. Tenten wondered at that. Was it something about the Heir and Heiress to prestigious Clans that caught everyone's attention? Or was it the people themselves that just happened to be attention grabbers?

Itachi strode into the room—or more like stalked and his eyes scanned the room until they landed on Hinata. Then he headed in their direction. He moved like liquid sex and Tenten felt a small surge of jealousy. Why couldn't she have gotten _that_ Uchiha?

* * *

 

Sasuke looked down at Tenten's face as she watched Itachi approach with narrowed eyes. His first instinct was to do something to draw her attention back to him, but at the last minute decided not to. When Itachi finally reached them, he immediately looked at Sasuke and moved his fingers rapidly, causing Sasuke to almost groan aloud.

His father was going to be in rare form tonight. He glanced down at Tenten knowing that she would use anything to get out of marrying him and he couldn't allow that to happen. He locked eyes with Itachi and nodded slightly watching as Itachi slid his arm around Hinata's waist and led her to the dinner table. Sasuke, with great difficulty since the kunoichi was trying to break his hand, did the same.

* * *

Ino would never admit to being impulsive. If she had her way people would believe that she thought deeply and carefully about every move she made. However, she didn't have her way. The deep thinker on her team was Shikamaru and if she thought about it she wouldn't change that.

She wasn't dumb, but she could be a bit reckless. That was okay though, because she couldn't think of one reckless decision that she had made in her life that she regretted.

"Hey, Naruto. Why don't we go ahead and get married now?"

It was a sound idea. They were getting along extremely well, they had to get married anyway, so what was the point of putting it off any further? They should just get married now.

Naruto looked at her and gave her this smile that she couldn't interpret. Was he happy at her suggestion? Did he think she was joking? A combination of the two?

"You don't really want to do that, do you Ino?" Ino flipped her hair and stiffened her back certain that she was being rejected. Her cheeks flushed red and she was seconds away from storming off in anger when he said, "If we just get married now none of your family or friends will be there."

Ino froze at his words.

"I don't know about you, but if Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi-sensei weren't able to attend our wedding I don't think I'd be too happy about that. Besides, I don't want you to look back at our...wedding day and regret what we could have had."

Ino frowned as something about his statement had a sense of permanence in them, but she couldn't place what it was. Since she couldn't figure out what it was she decided to focus on what she could.

"The Hokage is only going to marry us in her office anyway. I checked with her not too long ago. A grand wedding is probably going to be something that's beyond us. Besides, she told me that after the year is up if we decide to stay together, then we could get remarried then."

It was Naruto's turn to frown. "We don't need a grand wedding. Your family, our friends, and you. That's enough for me."

Ino wasn't aware that it was possible for someone's heart to literally melt, but she learned that day.


	18. Grandma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whole clan was nuts.

_**Previously With the Uchiha Clan:** _

* * *

 

Tenten was forced to sit next to Sasuke during dinner. She thought that would be the worst thing that happened that night, but she was less than pleased to find out that wasn't so. If she judged by her first dinner the Uchiha were slightly dysfunctional, but Itachi's presence more than made up for it. For the second dinner, since Hinata was meeting the family, at a glance, seemed like the whole Clan was in attendance. Not even Itachi's presence was enough to balance the wacko.

They sat in a different dining area than where they had eaten previously. Sasuke sat on her left side with Fugaku at the head of the table. Hinata was directly across from her with Itachi on her right. Mikoto sat at the opposite end of the table chatting amicably with other members of the family.

On Tenten's right side was Sasuke's grandmother.

"You have child birthing hips."

Tenten blinked slowly not quite believing she had heard correctly.

"I'm sorry, Obaasan. I don't think I heard you correctly."

The old woman with the riveting dark eyes stared at her considerately. Tenten could tell that in her youth the woman had been quite the looker—not that she wasn't now. Her silver hair that was in such an elaborate coiffure that made Tenten wonder if she had arranged it herself or if she had help.

" _You'll give Sasuke many healthy sons!"_

The words were shouted silencing the table and having everyone turn and look at her. She was quite certain her face was on fire. She didn't dare look at Sasuke because she knew she'd been tempted to wipe off the smug look that was certain to be upon his face.

In truth, Sasuke wasn't the least bit smug. He was actually flabbergasted as to why his Sobo was sitting next to his fiance'. His mother promised him that she would sit her beside the Hyuuga and let Itachi deal with her. While it was true that Sasuke loved his grandmother dearly, it didn't stop him from acknowledging that she was a crazy old bat, maybe even more so than his father...although they say the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree.

" _Sobo!"_ Sasuke pleaded, but the older woman waved a hand at him dismissively.

"What the Uchiha Clan needs are more strong healthy boys. And we need them quickly. I'm itching to hold my great grandsons in my arms since I'm going to die soon."

"You're not going to _die,_ Sobo." Sasuke interjected.

"I will if I have to wait for _you_ to lose your virginity. The smartest thing the damned Senju have done in their entire existence is force you two knucklehead boys to get married. Other boys would have knocked up a girl or two accidentally by now, but not you two. If I've ever hated the Uchiha discipline at any occasion, it's on their rigidity with sex."

Sasuke looked at Itachi for help, but he was diverting the attention of his intended and making her face turn a vivid shade of red...or maybe she just heard everything his grandmother was saying. He was certain his own face was rather colorful at the moment.

"What about granddaughters?" Tenten said with a politeness that Sasuke somehow knew was feigned, but he was thankful that she slightly changed the topic anyway.

"Itachi and his blasted Hyuuga will have daughters. I suppose it's better that way anyway. If Sasuke had girls and they looked like him, they'd without a doubt be _ugly,_ and we don't need that stain on the Uchiha name."

"And who's to say they wouldn't look like me?" Tenten inquired and Sasuke wished he could see her face so he could have some clue as to how she was reacting to his grandmother.

His grandmother studied Tenten for a long while before saying, "I suppose you do have a point, but it's best not to take chances."

Peals of laughter erupted from Tenten throat, causing Sasuke to let out a small sigh of relief. He glanced Itachi's way and saw him mouth the word ' _ugly'_ causing him to scowl.


	19. Entrapment

Dinner with the Uchiha Clan was an unexpected affair. It was completely different from the cold, formal dinners with the Hyuuga Clan. The Uchiha were crude yet even she couldn't deny they were full of life. As much as Tenten didn't seem to want to be there she thrived among them, as if she had been given a place where she truly belonged.

Hinata was envious.

"It's different isn't it?" At the whispered words of Itachi Uchiha Hinata could barely suppress a shiver. "To put it nicely they're eccentric, blunt, and nuts. However you can't choose your family."

Hinata frowned at his words. There was something hidden in the depths of his words that didn't fit with the person she was coming to view he was. There was an underlying tension that she didn't understand. "If given the chance would you leave them all?"

With just a simple question his personality changed once more. "If I did that then I couldn't have you all to myself, little red who is currently redless. Why did you defy me?"

Hinata raised her chin  and yet blushed at the same time remembering the moment of weakness where she wished she had worn red. No one but her and Itachi would have known what it meant and yet she would have felt better as she faced Ino and Naruto in their happiness if she had someone of her own to please.

"I am not your chattel. Y-you can't make demands of me."

"Some would say that is exactly the relationship of a husband and wife. A man and his chattel."

The red of Hinata's face deepened although this time it was from anger.  She did not know whether or not his words were meant in jest, but even if they were she was offended.  "I would not."

"Oh? Then what is it that you expect to become of us, little red? There are only two ways that you can survive this upcoming year. You either fight the madness or embrace it. I highly doubt you have the strength of will to fight the Uchiha madness, although my sister in law just might have that strength of will..."  Itachi mused looking at his sister in law briefly before turning back to Hinata,  "If you embrace it then..."

Itachi chuckled and ran his fingers through Hinata's hair. She wanted to push his hand away from her. She didn't like him being so overly familiar. It made her more nervous than she already was yet she didn't move a muscle.

At that moment Itachi heard his grandmother make her claims on the lack of beauty that Sasuke's children would have and he couldn't pass up the opportunity to screw with his brother's head. He earned a scowl and a profane gesture that no one noticed but him.

It was great being an older brother.

Hinata, though, thought he was mocking her. Her hands balled into fists on her lap the only expression of her anger. "Then what?"

Itachi brought his attention back to the woman at his side and looked down into her eyes. A slow smile made its way onto his lips. "If you embrace the madness, there's no turning back from it. Then you'll be totally, irrevocably...mine. Although, I must admit that it is a rather favorable place to be."

Hinata's heart stopped long enough for a kernel of fear to embed itself within her. There had to be a third option.


	20. Wedding Part I  KakaSaku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was a fool.

The arrival of the wedding came swiftly for some and slowly for others.

Sakura, for her part, concerning her wedding day had mixed feelings. On the one hand, she dreaded it and wanted it over with. It was like a guillotine hanging over her head ready to drop at any moment.

She could admit to herself that had she truly been paired with Sasuke as she desired she would have been a nervous wreck trying to figure out a way she could possibly make her marriage last. While it was true, she was slightly worried that things would actually work out between Sasuke and Tenten she was no longer overly concerned with it because what were the chances of the author letting that happen? She could wait a year and then after that she would no longer be content to sit on the sidelines and wait for Sasuke to notice that she was one hell of a woman.

Sakura was aware that Kakashi wanted to follow the Hokage's orders, but that had to be mainly for two reasons. The first being the woman he had fallen for. He was running from her. Although it seemed weird that the Copy Ninja would run from any challenge, it was the only logical explanation. Besides, love made you do crazy things sometimes. The second reason being that the Hokage had actually ordered them to try and make a marriage work. Kakashi wasn't one to disobey orders. She didn't dare ask him to. She just didn't see how they could work anything out between them when they both wanted other people. It was a relationship that was doomed before it even began.

On the other hand the time she had spent with Kakashi preceding the wedding had been...fun. The Copy Ninja could be rather charming when he set his mind to it, although he tended to be infuriating at the same time. For some reason she liked the combination. Still, she really didn't want to compete against the woman he held in his heart. The idea made her uneasy.

* * *

 

Not everyone's ceremony was held on the same day to allow those of them who were actually getting married to be able to attend the weddings of close friends. Sakura and Kakashi's wedding was a simple affair. She hadn't the time to find an elaborate dress. She actually felt such a thing would be inappropriate. She actually wore a soft green dress that she wore once to a wedding of a distant relative in Water Country. The dress was made of tulle and was fitted at the waist and flowed down to her feet, but didn't flare as it was a straight dress. It only had one strap and left her other shoulder bare.

Truthfully, she felt really awkward in the dress. She was a ninja and traipsing about in such clothes didn't seem practical and yet when she saw the expression on Kakashi's face when he saw her, even she supposed it was worth it. She bet he never thought she could look so pretty. Well, she had shown him.

Naruto came to her wedding. He was, of course, with Ino. Sasuke, on the other hand, didn't come. She was okay with that. She wouldn't feel the need to attend his wedding in return. She didn't think she had it in her to watch him with another woman.

Although, she secretly hoped he hadn't attended because he couldn't bear to see her with anyone else.

She was a fool and she knew it.


	21. Wedding Part II:  Uchiha Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe she wasn't just a pushover.

The Uchiha were very…impractical was the word that Tenten would use. They were outraged to find out that the Uchiha brothers wedding would be held without pomp and circumstance. They were also horrified to discover that there would not be two ceremonies, but one. And unfortunately, Tenten heard it from every Uchiha that happened to remember what she looked like. What she didn't understand was why they thought she cared.

They wouldn't let her wear sackcloth to her wedding. Apparently, they didn't like the connotation behind it, but she thought it was appropriate. Itachi, she had heard, found it amusing. She had obviously done something to displease the gods and needed to show them some form of repentance.

Since the Uchiha couldn't have the actual wedding they desired, they insisted that the people attending the ceremonies were limited. Which meant that she couldn't invite any of her friends. In truth, aside from her parents the only person who was there that she knew was Neji—and he was partially there for Hinata. Her own older brother hadn't been able to attend because he was sent out on a mission and she hated to admit how much she would have preferred that he was there.

She felt so lost.

Until they exchanged vows and Sasuke surprised her. "The circumstances are not great, my family is less than sane, and I'm a man you don't really know. Other marriages have started with less than that. They may have started with better. Some worked and some didn't. But I can give you something that throughout all this may comfort you. My devotion."

She had never heard Sasuke Uchiha speak so many words at one time since she had known him. She had never known him to be so eloquent. Despite herself, she was moved.

That was probably why the little voice in her head screamed, ' _It's a trap!'_

* * *

The Uchiha Clan was a pretentious lot. Itachi had always thought so even if he never said it out loud—or maybe he had, he just couldn't conveniently recall ever doing so. However, the Hyuuga Clan was on a level that he was unaccustomed to and truth be told he didn't want to be accustomed to. They were stuffy, anal bastards who had little to do, but criticize _everything._

His bride to be was as pale as a sheet and it wasn't his doing. It made him angry. The only thing that slightly appeased him was that his little bride looked exquisite in the red she chose to wear at their wedding.

When they exchanged vows his words didn't make a single member of the Uchiha Clan flinch. Perhaps they were immune to him. The Hyuuga Clan, on the other hand, were ready to start a war.

"I promise not to beat you…excessively."

He ignored the Hokage's sigh, his brother's muffled laughter, and looked down expectantly for little red's reply.

"A-and I promise not to kill you…while you're awake. Sleep with one eye open, h-husband."

He heard his sister-in-law howl and couldn't help but smirk. Maybe their was hope for his little red after all.


	22. Wedding Part III:  Regretted Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She wished they could have found love with each other on their own.

Naruto nearly swallowed his tongue on his wedding day to Ino. While he was aware that she was a beautiful woman, on that particular day she was stunning. He couldn't, for the life of him, see anyone else, but her. He heard voices, but they were unimportant. She was the complete and utter center of his attention.

When she finally reached his side, he took her hand in his and he didn't ever want to let go.

"You're beautiful."

Ino chuckled and blushed prettily.

"I bet you say that to all the girls."

Naruto shook his head vigorously. "No, I've never seen anyone as beautiful as you!"

Before Ino could reply a voice interrupted them.

"Um, Hokage here trying to marry you two knuckleheads so shut up and listen before someone gets bashed in the head."

Thereafter, silence reigned. When they exchanged vows the Hokage was the only one to regret the wedding. Just looking at Ino and Naruto she wished she could have found some way to give the two the opportunity to date like a normal couple because it was so obvious that they had the best chance out of all of them to make it work. She hated that she had to force them.

* * *

After the wedding, as Naruto and Ino were the last ones of the first batch to be married, the Hokage went to her office and pulled out her hidden bottle of sake and took a drink. She wasn't surprised when she was soon joined by Shikamaru Nara. She grabbed an extra bottle and passed him one because she truthfully wasn't in the mood to share.

They drank in silence that was interrupted when Shikamaru asked the question that had obviously been nagging at him for quite some time.

"Hokage-sama, how, if I may ask, did you come up with these particular pairings?"

"Why?"

"They are quite the odd matches. Logically speaking Naruto should have been with Hinata and Sasuke should have been with Sakura."

"And who would you have put with Itachi?"

"Ino." He said as if it was the most logical thing in the world. "Sakura and Ino as sister in laws would have helped immensely when dealing with the Uchiha family insanity."

"And what about Kakashi?"

Shikamaru frowned. That only left Tenten and for some reason he just couldn't imagine the two together under any circumstances. It just didn't make sense.

"What I'm about to say doesn't leave this room, Nara. You understand me?"

Shikamaru nodded, suddenly sorry he asked in the first place.

"You've made your choices known as to how you would pair everyone up. If you were Kage, what would you do if one of our most powerful shinobi came to you because he had found out your plans ahead of time and demanded to be paired with a particular kunoichi and if you didn't would leave the village?"

"I'd reason with him."

"And do you believe logic works on love?" Shikamaru frowned. He had never been in love so it wasn't something he could answer. "I cannot afford to lose this particular shinobi. So I acquiesced to his demands."

"The shinobi was Kakashi."

"Yes."

"And then the others…"

"I could never pair Naruto with Hinata. The Uchiha would take that as a sign that we trusted the Hyuuga more than the Uchiha. You know they hate each other."

"But they have no daughters of age to marry Naruto."

"Yes, but the Uchiha are insane."

Shikamaru sighed and rubbed his head. "Then the Uchiha/Hyuuga union was an effort to end the animosity between the two clans." Tsunade nodded. "And Sasuke and Tenten? What about them?"

"In the end she would be the only female that Sasuke was with that Sakura wouldn't obsess over. She'd assume that things would never work out and she'd let her guard down."

"And possibly, accidentally return the love that Kakashi has for her."

"Bingo."


	23. Honeymoon:  NaruIno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She would practice self control

Ino Yaman—er Uzumaki was facing a problem. She was on her honeymoon with Naruto which was nice. He didn't take her anywhere fancy. Just to a cabin on the outskirts of Konoha with a nearby hot springs so that they could be alone with no distractions from family and friends.

The problem was that her first instinct was to jump his bones. However, doubt crept into her mind and she began to wonder whether or not following her instincts would be the best avenue. She didn't want to seem forward. She didn't even want to run him off. She liked Naruto—more than she ever thought she would. She wanted him to stick around for a while.

So when they entered the cabin and he turned into a nervous school boy she was at a loss of what to do _instead_. Which was unusual for her, although it probably had a lot to do with the fact that her mind was in the gutter—big time.

Naruto brought their bags into the bedroom and she forced herself not to follow and ravish him. He came out soon after and gave her a large grin that melted her heart a little.

"So what do you want to do?"

It was a loaded question and she was certain he could see the answer in her eyes as he turned a brilliant shade of red. He raised a hand and scratched the back of his head, looking everywhere but at her. She didn't like that he was so uncomfortable at the thought of them being intimate, so she firmly decided not to push things. Inwardly, Ino sighed and said, "I'm hungry. Is the cabin stocked with food?"

"Uh, I'll go check."

Ino followed behind him, mainly because she liked the view. Naruto opened a few cabinets and at a glance Ino could see that they were filled with food. She nodded. That was a good thing.

"Alright, then Naruto out you go," Ino began to shoo him out of the kitchen but he protested much to her surprise.

"I'll help you."

Ino narrowed her eyes. "Naruto, do you even know how to cook?" At the sheepish look on his face Ino smirked. It was exactly as she thought.

"Just because I don't really know how doesn't mean I can't learn or help."

Ino paused for a second and took in his words. They were true and there was no actual reason for her to feel like he couldn't except that…it was what her mother had always done. Ino didn't have anything against her mother. She loved the woman dearly. She just hadn't realized that her mother had affected her mindset in that way.

Ino smiled at Naruto. "Alright then. Let's get started."

They cooked together and although Naruto nearly burned the kitchen down the meal turned out better than she expected. She even managed to cop a feel or two, which was definitely a bonus. It could only have been better if he had copped a feel or two of his own.


	24. Honeymoon:  KakaSaku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it didn't go exactly as he had planned...

Kakashi wanted to take Sakura somewhere for their honeymoon. He had plans on slowly wooing her until she realized that life without him was intolerable. However, Sakura had a habit of throwing monkey wrenches into any plan he happened to come up with. When he brought up the idea of them going away together prior to their wedding, she had looked at him, surprised and told him in no uncertain terms that they would be fixing up their home during their honeymoon.

At that time Kakashi wanted to smack himself for agreeing with her to take the house on. Still, what was done was done and despite the fact that they weren't going to be going to any special place he was glad to have the time with her alone.

"So where did you want to start?" Kakashi asked, eyeing Sakura in her work clothes. She had on the usual black shorts, but she also had on a baggy white T-shirt and a paisley colored bandanna covered her hair.

"Well, I was going to ask you that. What room do you think you'll spend the most time in? What's your favorite place to be?"

His first thought to that question was 'with you,' but he didn't think that was the answer she was looking for. That answer would probably land him in a world of trouble so he kept it to himself. Kakashi looked around him and wandered away well aware that Sakura was following him. When he stopped walking he glanced around the room he was in. He said nothing, but he could clearly see a vision of how he'd like the room to be in the future.

:::

The hardwood floors were impeccable but covered in rugs. The house was cold, but Sakura and Kakashi sat in front of the roaring fireplace snuggled in each others arms. Kakashi glanced down at Sakura and she raised her head feeling his gaze on her.

"What are you thinking?" She asked him. It was a loaded question because he wasn't thinking a solitary thing. Several thoughts had passed through his mind as he looked down in her eyes.

"A lot, actually."

"Hmm. Like what?" A slow smile formed on Kakashi's lips, but as his mask covered his face, she couldn't see it, but he supposed she could guess.

"I was thinking that you're beautiful, but you're breathtaking by firelight." A blush stained her cheeks and she squirmed a little in his arms.

"And what else?"

"I was thinking of how much I love you."

"Hmm." Sakura said and reached up and kissed his chin.

"I was also wondering how amendable you would be to rug burn."

Sakura blinked at him and then narrowed her eyes before grinning and saying, "Let's see."

:::

Kakashi blinked when he heard Sakura calling his name.

"Kakashi, are you alright?"

"Aa. I want to start in here. I know exactly how I want it to look."

Sakura gave him an odd look before shrugging slightly and saying, "Alright. Where do we start first?"

Kakashi leaned down and whispered his voice husky, his masked lips grazing Sakura's ear, "All things should start with a kiss."

Sakura's eyes widened, but Kakashi pulled back and strolled away as if he hadn't said anything leaving Sakura wondering why, if the fireplace wasn't lit, it was so hot in the room.


	25. Honeymoon:  SasuTen   Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seemed like they were ready...

 

The night of the wedding was technically the beginning of their honeymoon. Hinata and Tenten were expected to spend that night within the Uchiha residence and then they could leave for a week on their honeymoon. Tenten’s initial thoughts were that she didn’t want a honeymoon. She just wanted to get the blasted year over with as soon as possible.

  
She changed her mind later.

  
She was in Sasuke’s bedroom. Her bags had been brought over by her family and presumably put into his room by some unknown Uchiha. She hadn’t liked that. She had been a little afraid someone would riffle through her underwear because the Uchiha are odd like that, but she had been given very little choice in the matter.  
It was Sasuke who brought her to his…their room. “You can unpack when we get back. It doesn’t really make sense to do so when we’re leaving in the morning.”

  
“And if I want to unpack?” Tenten asked challengingly. Sasuke smirked.

  
“Then unpack.” Tenten frowned irritated that he wasn’t going to argue with her. “Where are we going?”

  
“You care?”

  
Tenten’s irritation deepened at the question. “Why wouldn’t I care? It’s not like I want to stay in some underground hovel.”

  
“Hmm.”

  
Sasuke moved to his dresser and grabbed some clothes. “I’ll shower first.”

  
Tenten blinked astounded. “Aren’t you going to answer my question?”

  
“I could, but it wouldn’t tell you much anyway. So wait and see.” Before Tenten could say anything further Sasuke walked into the bathroom. That was when the music started playing. It was very loud, but that wasn’t what disturbed Tenten the most. It was what was being played.

_And if you feel like I feel baby  
Come on_

Tenten was horrified. This was _mood_ music. She wanted to open the door and demand that they stop playing it, but the image of the Uchiha Clan pressed against the door of her bedroom where she was supposed to have her ‘honeymoon’ rendered her immobile. When Sasuke came out another equally disturbing song was playing. Tenten was sitting on the bed and staring at the door so she didn’t notice Sasuke’s face had turned scarlet.

  
Sasuke moved swiftly, swinging the door open to find his brother standing outside. Itachi was leaning against the wall opposite of his doorway. A smirk was on his face and his arms were folded across his chest which made Sasuke scowl.

  
He would have punched his dear brother in the face, but then he saw his grandmother. His little, sweet, crazy grandmother.

  
“What wrong Sasuke? Is the music bad?” His grandmother, then turned and threw something at Itachi. “I told you it was bad music! And you call yourself a genius.” She then walked over to Itachi and began hitting him and Itachi made a vain attempt to block her blows because actually blocking her would make her angry and her blows would become increasingly painful as she went along. “I have no idea why I trusted you in the first place. It’s not like you have ever given me any grandchildren. And why are you here anyway and not with that blasted Hyuuga?”

  
“She’s Uchiha now, Sobo.” Itachi foolishly interjected. Sasuke shook his head. Their Sobo was like Itachi’s greatest strength, but she was also his greatest weakness.

  
“Not until she gives me a grandbaby she isn’t. Now you get back to your blasted Hyuuga and make some babies too.”

  
Sasuke softly closed the door and turned and looked and Tenten. His lips curved upward slightly and Tenten threw her head back and laughed. He decided then and there that liked her laughing.  
:::

  
Several minutes later the hallway quieted.

  
And a whole different soundtrack started to play that at the very least got Sasuke hot and bothered and sleeping for him that night wasn’t easy. He ended up taking another shower, but it was a very, very cold one.

  
One day the distant future he would beg his Sobo for the soundtrack.


	26. Honeymoon:  ItaHina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His Sobo insisted they make babies.

Hinata’s eyes widened when Itachi entered her bedroom. “W-what are you doing here?” A brow rose on Itachi’s face at her question. Her cheeks flushed and she realized that it didn’t sound a little ridiculous. He was her husband. Of course he’d come to see her on their wedding night. Still, she hadn’t thought he would want her in that way.

“This is our bedroom, Little Red. What do you think I’m doing here? My Sobo has insisted that we make babies.”

All the blood drained from Hinata’s face before the eyes rolled to the back of her head. When she came to she was in a bed that was decidedly comfortable. She was tucked into the covers and enveloped in a delicious warmness that she wanted to sink deeply into. She would have too, if she hadn’t realized that she wasn’t in the bed alone. 

She immediately remembered what happened mere moments before she passed out. Itachi had been talking about their wedding night. Her hands immediately flew to certain parts of her body, ensuring that her clothes were still on her person. They were. He hadn’t…

Hinata turned her head and looked at the man at her side. Her now, husband. He lay on top of the covers flat on his back. His eyes were closed and his breathing was even. She assumed he was asleep, but wouldn’t be surprised if he wasn’t. Slowly, Hinata sat up and stared down at Itachi.

She could admit he was a handsome man. He was even more so when he was sleeping. The lines on his face softened and with his hair spread about him he looked like a dark angel. It was too bad he was a devil. 

In the shinobi world the man was a living legend. Academy students aspired to be him. No. Ninja in general aspired to be like him. It was a lot to live up to. Perhaps that was why he was a veritable terror on a personal level. She didn’t think she would be able to survive him and the Uchiha Clan for the entire year. Something would have to give or she was going to be a big disappointment to her not only the Hokage, but to her entire Clan. The falling out after this would be astronomical. 

She didn’t realized that she was still staring at Itachi until she found his eyes staring back at her. He hadn’t opened his all the way, but it was enough to let her know that she had been busted.  
“We have a long trip ahead of us in the morning, Little Red. Go to sleep. Your worries will still be here at that time. You can pick them up then.”

Hinata turned her head away from him embarrassed at being read so easily. “I—“ Before she could finish her sentence he moved and dragged her so that she was lying prone in his arms. Her whole body stiffened in anticipation of his next actions, but he made no moves and after a short while he fell asleep. It was a while before she was able to sleep herself—and not for the previous reasons.


	27. KakaSaku Honeymoon Part II:  She

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is she?

Sakura was certain she was wrong, but she had the distinct feeling that the Copy Ninja was trying to seduce her. He wasn’t doing anything overtly perverted like she would expect up the renowned pervert, but rather it was very subtle.

 

Like that day, for instance. 

 

Kakashi Hatake was taking out a wall in order to make the bedroom larger. Now that didn’t scream seduction, but the slow way he peeled off his shirt when the room got warm did. Sakura tried to reason with herself that it was all in her head and she would have gotten away with that logic, if his eyes hadn’t caught hers while he undressed. She was certain that he moved in slow motion revealing inch by agonizing inch of deliciously sexy muscled skin. Just as he got the shirt completely over his head, he gave her one last sizzling hot look before returning to his task as if they hadn’t shared a moment. 

 

Sakura was beginning to think, albeit a little late that she had probably gotten in way over her head. She hadn’t expected that being in close confines with her sensei would have her belatedly realizing he was ridiculously attractive and would have such a devastating effect on her libido.

 

When Kakashi turned away from her Sakura found herself waving a hand and fanning herself and escaping the room.  
:::  
He showed up later when she was in the finished kitchen making them a few sandwiches to eat. He grabbed one ruffling her hair in thanks which served to relive some of the tension within her at the familiar habit. And as she relaxed Sakura’s curiosity took hold.

 

“Neh, Sensei?” 

 

He paused and looked at her briefly before saying, “I’d prefer it if you called me by my name Sakura, but if that isn’t something you could do then call me husband—or even beloved. It has a nice ring to it.”

 

Sakura saw a wicked smile beneath his mask and she narrowed her eyes at his teasing. Sakura rolled her eyes.

 

“Kakashi.” Sakura said stressing his name in irritation which he ignored.

 

“Yes, dear?” Sakura scowled.

 

“You are the most infuriating man that I have ever met.” 

 

He had the nerve to nod his head as if her deduction was one that was to be expected. Sakura closed her eyes not believing that he had somehow drew her mind away from the question she wanted to ask.

 

“Kakashi, who is she?”

 

“She?” He inquired as if he had no idea who she was talking about. 

 

“The woman you fell in love with, who is she?”

 

Kakashi stared at her for a long moment before saying, “Is it important to you, that you know who she is?” Sakura didn’t know how to answer that question without sounding callous so she didn’t reply at all. “I tell you what, the day that question becomes something important to you is the day I answer it, until then the only ‘she’ I want in my life is you.”


	28. Honeymoon Part II:  SasuTen

It was a tradition that if an Uchiha Couple got married, they visited a piece of land the Uchiha owned on the border of Fire and Sand.  It was, however, unusual for two couples to make the trip at the same time.  But tradition was tradition to the Uchiha-not to mention that the home they would be staying in was large enough for five couples so technically it shouldn’t have been an issue.

Oddly enough, Sasuke was the one to spot the issue first.  The four of them were traveling together.  Hinata and Tenten gravitated towards each other.  At first, this pleased Sasuke.  It would be important that his wife got along with the future Matriarch of the Clan.  He would do everything he could to support Itachi in the future and he had hopes that the woman he married would feel the same way-even if his brother was slightly off kilter. 

However, he didn’t want his wife to completely dismiss his presence for another woman.  As intriguing as the thought was it was also disturbing.    Although, he should have expected it.  Tenten was going to give him hell.  Sasuke felt a smirk fall in place on his lips.  Did she really think it would be that easy? 

Sasuke glanced at his brother out of the corner of his eye.  His brother’s attention was focused mainly on their surroundings like a trained shinobi ought to.  Sasuke felt a brief moment of embarrassment for allowing himself to be distracted.  Still, despite that he wouldn’t be deterred. 

“Aniki?” 

“Mmm?” 

“Don’t you think it would be for the best if a pair of us scouted ahead just to make sure there’s no trouble?”

Itachi stared at him for a brief second before turning his attention to the women walking casually in front of them.  A smirk started to form on his lips as Itachi replied.

“And since we have a pair of the Hyuuga eyes with us it would be prudent for her to be that scout.”  Sasuke nodded solemnly all the while noting that Itachi didn’t call the Hyuuga ‘a Hyuuga’.  He only mentioned she had the eyes.  He wondered if that meant what he thought it did.  “And since she’s my wife, I shouldn’t let her go alone.”  Itachi chuckled.  “Ah, little brother sometimes your evil nature pleases me so.”

Sasuke felt his smirk stretch into a smile that  he’d never admit had anything to do with his brother’s praise, as Itachi strode towards his Hyuuga bride.   They disappeared a few seconds later and Sasuke casually strode up to his wife’s side.  He said nothing, but he could feel her hot gaze on his person.  She was so very angry.

“Bastard.”  She hissed. 

“I suppose that would make you Mrs. Bastard.”  Tenten sucked in a breath.  “You know, the more you run, the more I want to chase you.”  Sasuke said casually knowing that for her, his words were a double edged sword.  She could run, but he’d follow.  She could also stay at his side-which was right where he wanted her.  The look on her face was like a mouse caught in a trap.  He found himself excited to find out what she would do next.


	29. ItaHina  Honeymoon Part II

When Sasuke suggested that he take his Little Red and scout ahead, Itachi wasn't the least bit surprised. His little brother was very obviously pleased with the Hokage's choice of a bride and wanted to spend as much time with her as possible.

Itachi had no problem giving him that time because he was just as eager to start harassing his wife. When he reached her side, he said, "Come, we will scout ahead and make sure no traps await us."

She opened her mouth, but only a squeak came out. Itachi smirked as she merely nodded and they set off. She activated her Byakugan and looked around her for danger. He thought about teasing her but refrained. Their safety was more important than his amusement. So he kept quiet until they reached their destination, and then he resumed normal behavior.

:::

Itachi watched as his wife gaped at their lodging. He supposed it was nice. It wasn't his first time here as he had escorted several married couples to their lodgings since Uchiha had the tendency to be recklessly frisky on their journey. Oh, the disturbing things that he had accidentally come across…

The Uchiha were perverts.

And speaking of being perverted...

Itachi closed the distance between him and his wife. He moved so that his front was flush against her back and leaned down and whispered allowing his lips to graze her ear, "Beautiful, isn't it?"

She jumped away from him as if he scalded her and Itachi chuckled.

"It's very n-nice."

Itachi looked behind him to see Sasuke and Tenten closing in on them. "We should go and choose our bedroom."

Before she could protest, Itachi had them moving inside. Itachi gave a cursory glance around him recalling which rooms were furthest away from each other. He had no desire to have a room adjacent to his brother. He would pick their dwelling place and keep his wife hidden inside of it until Sasuke and his wife had picked theirs.

Sasuke's wife was a tricky one, and he knew she'd try just about anything to keep from being alone with his brother. Under normal circumstances, he would assist in aggravating his little brother, but this particular time such behavior would interfere with his plans.

And so he whisked the Hyuuga down darkened halls and into a bedroom he was confident that his little brother would avoid. It was at the end of a hall separated from anything else. And Sasuke hated feeling like he was alone.

Once inside, he turned to his wife to find her staring at him as if he were insane. He was, but that was beside the point.

Itachi turned on a light and arched a brow.

"Is there a problem?"

"Was it necessary for us t-to rush through the halls like that?"

"Yes," Itachi said succinctly and nothing more. He watched as the Hyuuga narrowed her eyes.

"You can't just drag me around!"

Her words were firm in her conviction and indignation, and Itachi mentally conceded that perhaps he had been wrong. So naturally, he apologized.

"Forgive me, Little Red. I believe I am enthused at the opportunity to have you _all to myself_."

He smiled. Hinata paled.


	30. Honeymoon:  ItaHina, NaruIno

When they retired for the evening, Ino was certain that Naruto was going to offer to sleep on the floor somewhere.  While the sentiment was sweet Ino knew that if she went that route it could be _months_ before she got Naruto in her bed and that was not an option.  So when Naruto opened his mouth to make such a noble offer, Ino cut him off with a smile and a, “We’re both adults Naruto and we’re married.  If you don’t want me, then I’m not going to force myself on you. I have a little more self-respect than that.  There’s no reason for us not to share the bed.”

Other than the fact that she was a shinobi trained in the art of seduction, but Ino wasn’t going to mention that.  

Naruto gave her a sheepish grin, and Ino took a chance and walked over to Naruto and hugged him.  She didn’t press her body full against his because she knew that would send him running.  Rather, she stood at his side and slipped a single arm around his waist and hugged him tight before releasing him and moved to the bathroom to prepare herself for bed.  With her back to Naruto Ino grinned knowing she had successfully ended their argument.

Now, while Ino resolved that she wasn’t going to _throw_ herself at Naruto that didn’t mean she was going to sit around (or as in this case lay around) inactively.  When Ino returned to the room, Naruto was already in bed.  She was aware that he was awake so when she slipped between the sheets she said in a no-nonsense manner, “I’m a cuddler.”  And then she wrapped around Naruto and entangled their bodies so that at a glance neither could be certain where one of them ended, and the other began.   Ino lay her head on Naruto's shoulder.  She inhaled his earthy scent and slowly let herself sink into sleep. 

Before she had completely fallen asleep, she felt Naruto wrap his arms around her.  She had just enough energy left to smile.

* * *

 

“I-I think we should talk.”  Itachi watched as Hinata took a step back away from him.  “We should know what to expect from each other in this marriage.”

Itachi chuckled.  “I think that should be obvious little Uchiha.”  Itachi’s change of address seemed to alarm her.  Of all the things he had called her, it appeared that reminding her of her married status was the one she liked the least. 

Interesting.

“Arranged marriages aren’t that strange,”  Itachi continued.  “I have no problem calling you wife.  I have no problem taking you to my bed.  I have no problem with you whatsoever.  Nothing is standing in my way.”

“Nothing but me,”  Hinata said firmly. 

“And do you think I’ll let you get in my way?”

Itachi was aware that his words sounded villainous.  He mostly didn’t even mean them.  There was just something about his wife that made him want to behave badly.  Well, more so than usual. 

“That depends,”  Hinata said and raised her chin high.  “Do you love me?”

Now, Itachi considered himself to be many things—a liar being among them but there were just some lines that even he wouldn’t cross.  “No.”

“Then I will most certainly get in your way, and there is nothing you can do to stop me.”

Itachi took this for a challenge, and this particular Uchiha loved a challenge.  Oddly enough he didn’t notice the air of foreboding in the last sentence. 


	31. Honeymoon:  SasuTen Part III

Sasuke had no idea where his brother had disappeared to—and he didn’t care.  And because Sasuke was such a great little brother he didn’t go looking for him either.  Instead, he focused his attention on his lovely, disconcerted bride. 

They stood in the doorway of their dwelling place, and Sasuke watched as Tenten looked around.  He noted her facial expression as she took in every detail of the décor.  Extravagant was the word that came to mind at a glance.  It wasn’t surprising, though, since the Uchiha tended to lean in that direction.  Perhaps, not always in a monetary sense mostly in an emotional one.

“You like what you see?”  Tenten turned her head and gave him a cursory glance.

“It’s alright I suppose.  Where is our room?” 

Sasuke’s brow arched.  He had been certain that she was going to try and get them separate rooms but he supposed she had already shared his bed the night of their wedding—and he hadn’t done anything inappropriate, although that was by the grace of the gods.  Damn his Sobo!

Sasuke, knowing his brother, probably took the former Hyuuga to the furthest room away as possible.  So naturally, Sasuke took Tenten to the closest room.  Sasuke opened the door for her, and she walked in before him dropping her belongings at the foot of the bed before turning to him.

Sasuke closed the door behind him sensing that she was in a fighting mood.

“Since we’re away from all your family I think we should set some ground rules.”

Sasuke lowered his belongings to the ground and stalked closer to his wife.  “I am Uchiha.  We tend not to do well with rules.” Tenten took a step back.  “We bend them, hell we even break them if necessary, but follow them?  Well, there has to be something in it for us.”

“Nonsense, the Uchiha police the village—“

Sasuke chuckled.  “I never said we didn’t enforce the rules.”

“I will not be bullied.”

“I wouldn’t want a wife that could be.”  Sasuke stopped when he was right in front of her.  Their bodies almost brushed each other. 

“I never wanted this.”

Sasuke shrugged.  “Neither did I, but if I could go back and put a stop to it, I wouldn’t.”

“Why not?”  The questioned was asked angrily and incredulously, and there was only one way Sasuke could think to answer it.  He leaned down and captured Tenten’s lips with his own.  A part of him thought that he should have waited.  She was obviously skittish and would run at the first opportunity she got, but to Sasuke that meant he needed to make the most of the time he had. 

Her lips tasted like they were drenched in honey.  Sasuke didn’t care for sweet things, but he’d make the exception for her.  When she pushed him back and smacked him his head swung to the side, and he found he wasn’t angry about it.  He deserved it.  He _had_ taken liberties.

Sasuke reached up his hand to briefly touch his face that was warm from her blow. 

“Because if I have to lay my heart at someone’s feet, why shouldn’t it be yours?”


	32. KakaSaku Nightime Honeymoon

Sakura was nosy. The kunoichi still wondered about the woman Kakashi was in love with, but she didn't dare ask again. She didn't want to upset Kakashi nor did she want to hurt him. They were in the same boat, and she figured it would be for the best if she didn't pick at any open wounds.

Sometimes, though, she felt like she was something of a lifeline to the man. He seemed always to need her around. His presence wasn't oppressive, but it just seemed weird to her seeing how Kakashi dealt with a broken heart.

Their home was still somewhat in shambles. Some rooms were finished like the kitchen and the bedroom—but others they were still working on.

But the bedroom was finished, and they shared it and the bed. Kakashi had insisted that he wouldn't molest her unless she wanted him to. And Sakura had to remind herself that she _didn't_ want that but kept remembering the look on his face when he removed his shirt and the sweat glistening off his body— _anyway_ so they shared a bed. And Kakashi didn't seem to mind that when they went to sleep on separate sides of the bed and woke up with Sakura clinging to him like a monkey. In fact, Sakura had a sneaking feeling she minded more than he did. Why oh why couldn't she just sleep like the average person? Why was her body a heat seeker? And why didn't Kakashi ever complain so that she would _try_ to stop?

They were in their bedroom at the end of the day preparing for sleep. Sakura had just gathered her clothes and was about to exit the room to change as per their habit, but she felt eyes on her. When she turned to look at Kakashi, he wasn't looking at her, and it made her frown and glance around the room but found nothing. Sighing, she left the room.

When she returned, Kakashi was in bed. At a glance, she could see his shirt was off, and she forced herself to avert her eyes and darted to her side of the bed and settled in. She hadn't yet begun to relax when she felt Kakashi's hand on her hip. Her back was to him so he didn't see her eyes widen and her mouth drop open. She felt her anger begin to surge but when he merely pulled her back and into his arms she frowned.

"Let's not pretend anymore, Sakura. This is the way we'll end up so we may as well start that way."

Sakura mentally floundered for a moment before she tried to apologize, "I don't mean to—"

"I don't mind. I like it." Sakura's mouth snapped shut, but Kakashi continued. "I like to cuddle. It's nice having you around." Sakura felt her cheeks begin to burn. She was stiff at first, but slowly her body began to relax.

"Are you sure?" Sakura murmured half-asleep. "Because-"

"Shh," Kakashi said cutting off her words. "Good night, Sakura."


End file.
